Our friend
by AKBCardfightFan998
Summary: Ch. 1-5 is part of 'The wounded soul'. Ch. 6 onwards is part of the sequel. Aichi has been captured. What will the others do? Void has started the invasion. And Aichi keeps a secret... What if he is a she? A girl? Disclaimer: I don't own CFV.
1. Chapter 1 - The Reversed hero

Hello readers and welcome to this story! Please anticipate as the curtain will soon rise for this story. But before that, let's have another brief summary of this story:

**Aichi was alone when he was cardfighting with 'Reverse' Kai. He believed that his friends would come even in his dire situation, but in the end... they never showed up. He lost all hope and Void has now taken over his soul but there is still some time left. Will Naoki and the others be able to clear the misunderstanding that day and save him before it's too late? Find out in this story. Disclaimer alert: I don't own CFV, Bushiroad does. **

That settles the summary! Let's start the story now! Enjoy and don't forget to review!

Normal POV

Aichi screamed as the last damage fell into his Damage Zone, he was Reversed by none other than Kai Toshiki who used Link Joker. But what made him sad and furious is that no one was with him. He was alone in his dire situation but nobody came. He was starting to get engulfed in the dark mist, he noticed Naoki and the others just arriving but he was no longer the person they know anymore. He will never be the same person he was anymore

Naoki and the others arrived to see what had happened. They were too late, they were all too late. They had went to buy something for a certain someone's birthday but to only find him leaving them already. Ren, Leon and Chris followed behind them, they were all called by Psyqualia but they were too late.

" You're all too late. Aichi is now with us." Kai said

" No! It can't be true!" Naoki said

" Hmph. You'll see." Kai said

Aichi got up.

" A-Aichi?" Misaki and Kourin said

Aichi turned around and opened his eyes. They met lonely blank eyes instead of those kind blue eyes.

" I don't think you know this but he turned into this because of _everyone _here." Kai said

" What?!"

" It can't be true, right, Aichi?" Naoki ask

Aichi turned his head and walked away, Kai followed behind.

" Hey, please! Tell us it's not true!" Kourin said

Aichi stopped in his tracks.

" In fact, it's true. Don't ever come close to me ever again. I will never forgive you. The next time we meet, we'll be enemies." Aichi said

He walked away into the darkness, leaving the people behind, heartbroken by the fact that the impossible happened to their precious friend.

" We'll definitely bring you back, Aichi." They said

* * *

Truthfully, I wanted this to be the prologue but I made this chapter 1 so I hope it would spark your imagination a little. Chapter 2 is coming soon so look forward to it! See you in the next chapter and don't forget to review!


	2. Chapter 2 - The Reversed deck

Hello readers and welcome to this story! Please anticipate as the curtain will soon rise for this chapter! If anyone is wondering... Only a few days have passed after Aichi left them. So it will start after this few days. So now, let's start!

Normal POV

A few days after that incident, Naoki and the others told the situation to Miwa, Kamui, Emi, Rekka, Suiko, Jillian, Sharlene, Asaka, Tetsu, Lee, Ali, Gouki, Nagisa, Hiroshi, Kaoru, Koutei, Yuri and Gai. The reactions were expected. Shock was written all over their faces.

" Then where is he now?" Emi ask

" We don't know. There's a possibility he is hiding somewhere." Misaki replied

" We're really sorry. We couldn't do anything to help him." Naoki said

" It's alright. I know it when Aichi always felt lonely. It's also my fault for not noticing anything the day he left the house, saying it was important, it was also on his birthday." Emi said

Emi was now starting to tear up.

" We should have prevented him from going out." Emi said

" It's okay. It's not your fault, Emi-san." Kamui comforted her

" And Kai's responsible for this?" Miwa ask

" Yeah. Sad to say, he was the first one to be Reversed." Suiko said

" That guy! Wait till I get my hands on him!" Miwa said

" Miwa, calm down. I don't know how Kai lost but one thing's for sure, we need to find him to get an answer of where did Aichi went." Misaki said

" What about Mum? She still doesn't know." Emi said

" Make up an excuse and stay with her. Make sure she doesn't go anywhere near to the areas we're going to, alright?" Misaki said

" Okay."

" We should go soon." Kourin said

They nodded.

* * *

They found Kai and surprisingly, Naoki managed to defeat him. Kai was returned to normal.

" Wha... Where am I?" Kai ask

" You were Reversed." Naoki replied

" What? Reversed? Now that I think about it, when I went to visit Takuto... He... was also Reversed. Then the other parts were fuzzy." Kai said

" I see. If your memory is fuzzy, then there's no way we can find Aichi." Naoki said

" Aichi? What happened to him?" Kai ask

Before anyone could reply, a familiar voice ringed out.

" So you managed to beat Kai Toshiki. I'm impressed on how much you've improved, Naoki Ishida." Aich was sitting on a firm tree

Aichi jumped down from the tree.

" Aichi..." Naoki said

" I'm only here to watch this fight. I thought we might be able to have a new Reversed fighter. Oh well." Aichi said

He went to the table with Kai's Link Joker deck. He took the deck.

" I'll be taking this back. Only Reversed fighters use this deck. Since Kai Toshiki is no longer Reversed, I'll be bringing this back to our master. Now then, if you'd excuse me, I'll be going." Aichi said

" Wait! Please! Aichi! Come back to us!" Misaki said

" What's going on? How did he..." Kai ask

" It's because of you!" Miwa said

" What? Me?"

" You were the one who Reversed him." Shingo said

" And I thank you for that. If you didn't Reverse me, I would never be able to see the truth." Aichi said

" What truth?" Naoki ask

" Is it worth saying? The answer is simple, everyone abandoned me when I fought Kai-kun." Aichi replied

" We didn't!" Kourin said

" What proof do you have? I'm sure there's none. I can't delay for too long, I'm going." Aichi said

" Wait! If you want to know the truth then we'll tell you! Fight me and you'll know!" Naoki said, he took out his deck

" Are you sure you'll be able to beat me? I've changed. And so is my deck. My deck is different than before." Aichi said, he took out his deck

" Don't tell me you've changed your deck!" Koutei exclaimed

" Of course not. I'll stick with Gold Paladin but I've just placed a few changes to this deck." Aichi said

The dark aura around his deck could be seen.

" That doesn't look like an ordinary deck." Yuri said

" The dark aura is leaking out." Gai said

" That's some scary aura." Hiroshi said

" Kaboom..." Kaoru said

" This is the power of Reverse." Gouki said

" Aichi-chan..." Nagisa said

The fight table appeared and they prepared their deck and starting Vanguard.

" Stand up, Vanguard!"

" Eradicator, Blade Hang Dracokid!"

" Cheer Up Trumpeter, 'Destruction'!"

" That's Cheer Up Trumpeter?!" Rekka exclaimed

" Destruction?!" Kamui exclaimed

Instead of those angelic pink wings, they were black and the horn was now glowing red. The hat that Cheer Up Trumpeter has was no longer blue, it was silver and red. The clothes are in a shade of red and black, a black ring was on his back.

" That's not the Gold Paladin we know!" Chris said

" Don't tell me the Liberators are all..." Ren exclaimed

" ... all Reversed?!" Leon exclaimed

" Yes. The Gold Paladin was changed after our master Reversed them. They are now known as "The Liberators of Destruction", but their skills are still the same." Aichi said

" That means they're still the same units. We can free them as long as we win!" Naoki said

" I wonder if you can win. Draw. I ride Little Liberator, Marron 'Destruction'. Cheer Up Trumpeter 'Destruction' moves back. Turn end." Aichi declared

Marron was also the same red and black clothing, the book was glowing red and his eyes turned red, his hat turned black and a black ring was on his back.

" The deck has turned into pure evil." Suiko said

" If he's not stopped soon, we might lose him." Kourin said

" A Reversed deck." Asaka said

" Let's hope that it might not have _that_ skill." Tetsu said

" No. He said their skills are the same without additions so it will be alright." Ren said

" Let's hope there's not more to that." Leon said

" Destruction... There might be more to just the name changing." Kai said

" Draw! I ride Eradicator, Demolition Dragon! Blade Hang Dracokid moves back. I call Doui! Doui attacks your Vanguard!" Naoki declared

" No guard."

" Next! Demolition Dragon attacks!"

" No guard."

" Drive check. No trigger."

" Damage check. No trigger either."

" Turn end."

" My turn. Draw. I'm going to show you. Stand up, my avatar! I ride Blaster Blade Liberator, 'Destruction'!" Aichi declared

" Destruction?!" Naoki exclaimed

" Counterblast! I retire Doui and Dracokid!" Aichi declared

" What?!" Misaki exclaimed

" He can retire two units?!" Kourin exclaimed

" Moreover, that's not the Blaster Blade we know." Yuri said

Blaster Blade was wearing a dark red cloak with the black ring attached, his sword was now black and red. His helmet that was once white and blue was black, his eyes were crimson red. His armor was black and red all over.

" When Blaster Blade retires two units, he gains +2000 power. I call Future Liberator, Llew 'Destruction', Liberator of Silence, Gallatin 'Destruction' and Liberator of Flute, Escard 'Destruction'." Aichi declared

They were all the same clothes all black and red, weapons all glowing red and black aura and black rings behind their backs.

" Not only retiring units but also gaining power?!" Lee exclaimed

" It's not the Gold Paladin anymore. In fact, it's truly the Liberators of Destruction." Kai said

" Brother..." Kamui said

" I attack your Vanguard with Escard." Aichi declared

" No guard."

" Blaster Blade attacks your Vanguard. Llew's skill gives him +4000 power." Aichi declared

" No guard."

" Drive check. Draw trigger. I give the power to Gallatin and I draw one card." Aichi declared

" Damage check. Critical trigger! I give all effects to Demolition Dragon!" Naoki declared

" Gallatin attacks your Vanguard." Aichi declared

" No guard!"

" Turn end."

" There's definitely something different other than the names. Retiring units then gaining power. Did he get this powerful after getting Reversed?" Kai said

" There must be someway to defeat that deck and bring him back to normal." Miwa said

" Draw! I ride Eradicator, Saucer Cannon Wyvern! I call Homing Eradicator, Rochishin! Counterblast! I retire Gallatin! And after retiring, you have to draw a card." Naoki declared

Aichi retired Gallatin and draw a card.

" Rochishin's skill activates! He gets +5000 power whenever a card in the opponent's field is retired. I call Suppression Eradicator, Dokkasei! I attack you Vanguard with Rochishin!" Naoki declared

" Guard."

" I attack you with Saucer Cannon Wyvern!" Naoki declared

" No guard."

" Drive trigger check. Stand trigger! I give all effects to Rochishin and he stands." Naoki declared

" Damage trigger check. Critical trigger. I give all effects to Blaster Blade." Aichi declared

" I attack again with Rochishin!" Naoki declared

" No guard."

" Turn end."

" The damage is 4-3. Naoki's leading but the match can turn either way." Kourin said

" They each have 4 cards in their hand." Misaki said

" My turn. Draw. The solitary white wings that brings faith and hope has turned itself into the wings of destruction, the black wings that consumes the light! I ride Solitary Liberator, Gancelot 'Destruction'!" Aichi declared

Gancelot appears into the battlefield wearing a black and red armor

" Not good! Gancelot has a break ride skill! If he rides it out next turn..." Miwa exclaimed

" There might be more than just the break ride skill, the break ride skill might contain something else." Kai said

" I call Cloudy Sky Liberator, Geraint 'Destruction' and Wingal Liberator, 'Destruction'. I attack your rear guard Rochishin with Escard." Aichi declared

" No guard."

" Gancelot attacks your Vanguard with a boost from Llew. Gancelot's skill. +2000 power. Llew's skill, +4000 power." Aichi declared

" Perfect guard!"

" Twin drive check... I got a Stand trigger. I give all the effects to Geraint and I stand him. Second check, I got a heal trigger." Aichi declred

" No way!" Naoki exclaimed

" I give the power to Geraint and I recover one damage." Aichi declared

" Naoki has two cards in his hand and no intercept units." Misaki said

" It all counts on whether he draws a heal trigger." Kourin said

" Gallatin attacks your Vanguard with a boost from Cheer Up Trumpeter." Aichi declared

" No guard. Damage check... I got it! A heal trigger! I give the power to my Vanguard and I recover one damage." Naoki declared

" Geraint attacks your Vanguard."

" Guard!"

" Turn end."

" The damage is 3-4. Aichi is now leading." Kourin said

" Naoki needs to finish Aichi this turn, otherwise, it will turn bad if Aichi has a Reverse unit to ride out next turn." Misaki said

" That Ishida better do this well! I'm not going to forgive him if he loses!" Shingo said

" My turn. Draw. Hey Aichi. That day, it was our fault that we didn't notice anything was wrong with you, it turned into this mess because of us. But, I'll bring you back to normal. And... That day, it was also your birthday, right?" Naoki said

" My... birthday? So what of it?" Aichi ask

" You see. We wanted to give you this." Naoki said

He took out a small box wrapped in gift wrap paper and ribbon.

" What are you getting at?" Aichi ask

" This is your present from us. We hope you will accept it." Naoki said

He tossed the present to Aichi and Aichi caught it. When he opened it, he could feel his heart growing warmer.

" Here I go, Aichi! I ride Eradicator, Vowing Sword Dragon! I call Homing Eradicator, Rochishin and Eradicator, Spark Rain Dragon!" Naoki declared

" You have no more cards in your hand and only two attacking rear guards. Do you really think you can defeat me?" Aichi ask

" I will defeat you! Even if there's just the slightest chance! I attack Gallatin with Spark Rain!" Naoki declared

" No guard."

" I attack you with my Vanguard!" Naoki declared

" Guard. And intercept."

" Twin drive check... First check, no trigger. Second check, draw trigger. I give the power to Rochishin and I draw one card. I attack your Vanguard with Rochishin!" Naoki declared

" No guard."

" Turn end."

" The damage is tied up at 4-4." Misaki said

" Naoki has two cards in his hand plus two intercept units. Aichi has three cards in his hand plus one intercept unit. If Aichi manages a break ride this turn, Naoki is as good as done for." Kourin said

" I stand and draw. I'm going to defeat you with this card." Aichi said

The red marks appeared under his eyes and he rises the card.

" Watch as the king of darkness rises to defeat any enemies who gets in his way! Break-" Aichi paused

" Aichi?" Naoki ask

_" Why? Why can't I ride? I... don't want to ride this unit..."_ Aichi thought

Aichi retracted his hand.

" Aichi?!" Naoki exclaimed

" Stop it! I don't want this to happen!" Aichi shouted

Aichi hurriedly kept his cards, took the Link Joker deck with him and unconsciously took the box with him.

" I'm sorry! I'm forfeiting the match!" Aichi said and ran off

He left the others dumbfounded and rooted to the ground. Misaki and the other girls were the first ones to snap out of it.

" What are you doing?! Hurry up and chase after him!" The girls shouted

" Y-Yes!"

Naoki kept his cards and started chasing Aichi with the others. After some turns, they ended up at the streets and found Aichi running somewhere.

" Wait! Aichi!" Naoki shouted

A car suddenly stopped beside Aichi and the door opened and Aichi got on and the car sped off.

" Darn it!" Kamui said

" Wait, that car..." Kourin said

" Isn't that Takuto's car?" Suiko said

" Then that means..." Rekka said

" They might be headed to Tatsunagi Corporation!" The three girls exclaimed

" Then we're heading there!" Naoki said

" But, that deck is troublesome." Ren said

" Yeah. 'Destruction'... There's more to the name." Suiko said

" Maybe we should train before facing Sendou again. That deck still hides more secrets." Leon said

" I'm fine with the idea. That fight just now was enough to prove that the Aichi we know is still there." Misaki said

They nodded.

_" Wait for us, Aichi. We're coming to save you soon!"_ Naoki thought

* * *

What happened to Aichi? Will they ever be able to save him? Find out in the upcoming chapters!


	3. Chapter 3 - Training! A new evil awakens

Hello readers and welcome to the third chapter of this story! This chapter is about their training! Anyone wondering what's going to happen to Aichi? Find out in this chapter!

Normal POV

Aichi sat on the bed prepared in the Tatsunagi Corporation by Takuto, he was thinking about the fight.

_" Why didn't I ride? What is it?"_ Aichi thought

He noticed the box he took unconsciously and opened it. It was a locket with the picture of Naoki, Shingo, Misaki, Kourin and him in a group photo.

The door opened and Takuto entered. He hurriedly hid the locket and sat down on the nearby chair.

" How are you feeling?" Takuto ask

" I'm feeling better. Also, I'm sorry for not finishing the fight yesterday." Aichi said

" It's alright. The same thing happened between you and Kourin's fight as well." Takuto said

" Here. This is the Link Joker deck used by Kai Toshiki." Aichi passed the deck

Takuto took the deck.

" Thank you. I'll be leaving you alone now. Take care of yourself. Your upcoming fights will not be easy." Takuto said

" Yes..."

Takuto left the room, leaving Aichi alone in the room, staring at the picture in the locket.

* * *

Meanwhile, Naoki and the others were having some training at a resort Team Caesar booked.

" Gauntlet Buster Dragon attacks!" Naoki declared

" Ah! I can't believe I lost to you again! One more time! I won't lose this time!" Shingo said

" Try me." Naoki laughed

" You muscle brain!" Shingo said

" What was that, Granny Glasses?!" Naoki ask

Sparks flew. He challenged Shingo to a fight when they started arguing (again). The others could only watch them, sweat drop and sigh.

" Are they always like that?" Yuri ask

" Yes. Unless we tell them to stop, they won't stop." Misaki replied

" Jeez... We should just ignore them and get to our own fights." Kourin said

" Yeah."

They left the two of them alone to let them settle their own problems.

~ A few fights later~

" Guys! We should hurry and prepare dinner! It's getting late and we need to make enough for all of us!" Yuri said

" Wait... Let us finish this fight first." Koutei said

" Yeah. It's getting kinda fun, Sis." Gai said

It was only until they felt the death glares the girls were giving then they stopped playing and started to prepare dinner.

~ After the making of dinner~

" Let's eat!"

" It's delicious!"

" Truly!"

Kai sat alone while Miwa sat with him since Kai prefers to be alone. The others were still chatting and laughing happily when Naoki said something that made them stop eating.

" Hey, I wonder what they are making Aichi do. I mean he _is_ Reversed." Naoki said

" Ishida, you just ruined the mood. Muscle brain." Shingo said but kept the last part a whisper

Naoki, of course, heard that and a tick mark appeared on his head.

" What was that, Granny Glasses?!" Naoki yelled

" I'm stating a fact here, Porcupine Head!" Shingo retaliated

Sparks flew again. The others sweat drop and sighed.

" When will they ever stop?" Misaki said while rubbing her temples

" But what Naoki said is true. (In background: N: "You wanna go at it again, Granny Glasses?!" S: "I'll be glad to, Porcupine Head!") If Aichi is being controlled, they are making him do things against his will, like gathering more Reversed fighters. (In background: N: "I'll take you on anytime, Granny Glasses! I'll beat you senseless again!" S: "Oh?! How confident you are, being a would-be juvenile delinquent you are!" N: "What was that?!" S: "You got a problem with that?!")" Kourin said, she could feel her tick mark appearing with the unnecessary interruption

" Shut up!" Misaki shouted

" Y-Yes!" Naoki and Shingo said

" We can save him by going from the front of the building but the problem is... There are Reversed fighters wandering and guarding the building, it'll be hard to break through the defense." Suiko said

" Are there any secret passages that leads inside?" Ren ask

" Unfortunately, we don't know of any passages in the building." Rekka replied

" I see. So it's either we charge in head on or head in sneakily." Koutei said

" But in a big group, it would attract attention and the Reversed fighters will find us easily." Leon said

" Maybe we should do something like separating into groups? Then we can meet inside the building." Jillian suggested

" Yeah." Sharlene agreed

" That is a good idea. We'll go with that." Yuri agreed

" But, even pirates have a back-up plan. We should create a back-up plan." Gouki said

" We will also create one back-up plan." Misaki said

They started to plan their back-up plan.

* * *

Meanwhile, Aichi had made his mind up.

" I... want to eliminate these feelings. I won't forgive them, I won't forgive them for abandoning me. I'll show them." Aichi murmured

" And if you wish to eliminate those feelings... I'll grant your wish." Takuto was at the door

" Takuto-kun." Aichi said

Takuto took out a black orb, inside was a card.

" Accept this and all those feelings will be eliminated and you can take your revenge on those who hurt you." Takuto said

Aichi stared at the orb and had made up his mind.

" I got it." Aichi said

He reached for the card and touched it. He was surrounded by dark mist.

_" I can feel it... The power is flowing into me... I'll defeat those who get in my way... Nobody will beat me... Nobody..."_ Aichi thought as the red marks under his eyes glow bright red

Takuto laughed menacingly.

* * *

It was now at night and Naoki and the others went to sleep.

_~ Dreamworld~_

_The real Takuto appeared in front of them._

_" Everyone..." Takuto said_

_" Takuto!" The Ultra Rare girls exclaimed_

_" Don't worry, I'm not the Reversed Takuto, I'm the real Takuto, just trapped. But I can still talk to everyone." Takuto explained_

_" What do you want to tell us?" Misaki ask_

_" Get straight to the point." Naoki said_

_Takuto sighed._

_" Impatient as always. But, there's some bad news." Takuto said_

_" What is it?" Shingo ask_

_" Did something happen to Aichi?" Naoki ask_

_" Unfortunately, yes. It seems Void is starting to have full control over his soul. His hatred for all of you has grown. If you don't clear the misunderstanding and defeat him soon, you might not be able to see the usual Aichi Sendou you know anymore. Especially now, he's more stronger than he's ever been, be careful when facing him." Takuto explained_

_" But how?! No matter how much we explain to him, he won't listen." Koutei said_

_" Aichi Sendou is not stubborn, that is what I know. He knows but he refuses to accept it because Void is using lies to control him. He doesn't know the right path." Takuto said_

_" Is there anyway to bring him back?" Gouki ask_

_" Psyqualia. The four who has Psyqualia is Aichi Sendou, Ren Suzugamori, Chris Lo and Leon Souryu. The three of you needs to use Psyqualia and look into his mind and free him from the evil lurking inside. You need to work together in order to do that. I can't stay here anymore, I don't have enough energy. I'll see everyone soon." Takuto said and disappeared_

_~ Dreamworld end~_

Everyone woke up from the dream. Now they are getting scared that something might happen to Aichi if they are not fast enough.

_" Begin the plan sooner and we can free him. Wait for us, Aichi. We're coming!" _Naoki thought

* * *

I know the chapter is a bit short but I'll try my best to make it longer in the future! Again, thank you, everyone for reading and don't forget to review! Bye bye!


	4. Chapter 4 - The warming up

Hello readers and welcome to the fourth chapter of 'A wounded soul'! We might be expecting some talks and fights but not much, I hope it will be an enjoyable chapter! Please enjoy, everyone!

Normal POV

~ A few days later~

Naoki and the others had already split to teams and they started their break in to Tatsunagi Corporation.

" Gauntlet Buster Dragon!" Naoki declared

Naoki just beat a Reversed fighter but something was weird.

" Ethics Buster Extreme attacks!" Kamui declared

" Hey, you said there will be lots of Reversed fighters around here but this is pretty less." Naoki said

" Now that you said it, it's almost as if they have expected us to come here." Rekka said

" It might be a trap." Shingo said, pushing up his glasses

" We should keep going." Gouki said

" Yeah!"

At Misaki and Kourin's side...

" It's weird. Himiko attacks!" Misaki declared

She defeated another Reversed fighter.

" What is...? Salome attacks!" Kourin declared

She just beaten another Reversed fighter.

" The amount of Reversed fighters are lesser than we thought." Misaki said

" You're right." Koutei said

" I wonder why?" Yuri said

" Something's not right... It might be a trap. Everyone, be careful." Misaki said

" Yeah."

At Ren's side...

" Mordred Phantom!" Ren declared

He just defeated another Reversed fighter.

" Fly, Luquier!" Asaka declared

She just defeated another Reversed fighter as well.

" Shamsiel attacks!" Suiko declared

Suiko just defeated another one as well.

" Leopald!"

Chris, Lee and Ali just defeated more Reversed fighters as well. Tetsu... They told him to stay back.

" Tetra Drive Dragon attacks!" Leon declared

He defeated more Reversed fighters.

" Dragonic Descendent attacks!" Kai declared

" Blockade Inferno attacks!" Miwa declared

The both of them managed to beat more Reversed fighters.

" Weird. Why are there so little Reversed fighters?" Miwa said

Those words struck the others and they looked around. There were no more Reversed fighters, only those lying around after being defeated.

" What's going on?" Asaka said

" There's definitely something going on." Suiko said

" Yeah. Why is there only this little Reversed fighters?" Chris said

" Could this be a trap?" Miwa ask

" Probably." Kai replied

Ren looked around. So did Tetsu.

* * *

A figure stood at the roof of the building, observing them.

" Why does it feel like somebody's watching us?" Nagisa shivered

" Nagisa?" Gouki ask

" Is something wrong?" Hiroshi ask

" Kaboom?" Kaoru ask

" It feels weird here. Is somebody watching us? If so, it's creepy." Rekka said

" You too?" Naoki said

At Misaki and Kourin's side...

" What... is this feeling?" Misaki said

" Is somebody... watching us somewhere?" Kourin said, looking around

" It's creepy." Yuri said

" Is something wrong, Sis?" Gai ask

" The both of you too." Koutei said

At Ren's side...

Asaka and Suiko were feeling the same thing.

" Ren-sama, I feel like we're being watched." Asaka said

" Me too." Suiko said

" Leon-sama..." Jillian said

" What a weird feeling..." Sharlene said

The four of them looked around.

Almost at the same time, the girls all looked up to the roof. They saw the figure up there, staring at them with blank eyes.

Misaki and Kourin were the first ones to shout his name.

" Aichi!"

Aichi walked back into the building, it was almost as if... he doesn't recognize them anymore.

" Aichi!"

The girls lead them into the building.

" Are you sure you saw him?" Naoki ask

" Yeah. No doubt about it." Rekka replied

" That means Brother is alright!" Kamui said

At Misaki and Kourin's side...

" Really?" Koutei ask

" Yeah. We saw his face clearly. There's no doubt about it!" Misaki replied

At Ren's side...

" It's Aichi-kun! We saw him going into the building!" Suiko said

" Then maybe the reason why there are so little Reversed fighters, it might be because he called them back." Ren said

" We have to hurry!" Chris said

* * *

Meanwhile, Takuto, who was already aware of the situation was...

" The plan's working perfectly, master." Takuto said

A low growl was heard.

" I got it. I will Reverse as many of them as possible as well." Takuto said

The low growl was heard again.

" Yes. Aichi Sendou is feeling better now. Actually, he feels anxious to see those 'friends' of his." Takuto laughed menacingly

The low growl was heard again.

" No. I don't think he would be defeated that easily. But if so... we can still use his despair... to open the portal to Cray. Or should I say, for our Reversed units to enter Earth." Takuto said

The low growl now sounds like laughter.

" You seem to be having fun. What were you talking about?" A familiar voice said

Aichi was standing at the door.

" Oh. So they've entered already? That was fast." Takuto said

" I called most of the Reversed fighters in so they would have less to deal with. I don't want them to be exhausted when they fight me." Aichi said

" Good point."

The red marks appeared on the both of them and the both of them laughed menacingly.

* * *

Naoki and the others managed to meet up with each other. They were standing at a doorway. They nodded and opened the door. Instead of what they were hoping for, they were greeted with something like a game stage.

" What in the world is this?!" Kamui yelled

Two screens came down. The monitors turned on. One of them viewed Takuto while the other was...

" Aichi!"

" Hello, everyone." Aichi said

" Where are you?" Misaki ask

" Oh my, you can't come yet. First, let's have everyone do some warming up first." Aichi said

" Warming..."

" ... up?"

" Yes. See those machines over there? You have to let them scan your avatar card there. And you have to run. If you don't run, something might happen. The teams will be the ones you've been in all these time. Good luck." Aichi said

The screen turned off and went up.

" Ah, wait!" Naoki exclaimed

" As he have said it, this will not be easy. I hope you can make it." Takuto said

His screen turned off and went up.

" Um... What does he mean by 'good luck'?" Chris ask

" Maybe we should just run, I don't want to even know the punishment for not running." Naoki replied

They nodded and sprinted towards the machines in front of them at the end of the room. But...

" H-Huh?"

" Why are we not moving forward?" Hiroshi ask

They looked down.

" A-Ah! This is..." Ali exclaimed

" Treadmills?!" Lee exclaimed

Everyone were sprinting on floor installed treadmills.

" So that's why he said good luck." Shingo said

" How can you be so calm?!" Naoki exclaimed

" I'm not calm! I'm panicking!" Shingo retaliated

" I-It's getting faster!" Kamui said

They continued running when a screen suddenly came down.

" Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you... The treadmill goes faster every three minutes. Good luck." Aichi said

The screen went up.

" Say that earlier!" Kourin yelled

~ A few minutes later~

They sat down in floor, panting. They managed to place their avatar cards on the machines and the treadmills stopped. They got up and faced the next door.

" I'm hoping it's not something ridiculous again." Naoki said

" I'm agreeing with you this time." Shingo said

They nodded and Naoki opened the door.

" W-What the heck is it this time?!" Naoki exclaimed

The room this time was full of Reversed fighters but something was off.

" What's with the clothes?" Jillian said

Everyone could feel their eyes twitching. The screen came down.

" This is the second stage." Takuto said

" Second stage?!" Yuri exclaimed

" Where is Aichi-kun?!" Koutei ask

" Calm down. You need to clear this stage and head to the next door. The rules are simple, go to each of the doors labelled with the clan you are using right now and enter it, there will be challenges or even events with the Reversed fighters inside. If you can clear them, then you can head to the next door. Good luck." Takuto said

The screen went up.

" Hey, wait!"

" Doors... He means those in front right?" Koutei said

The doors in front were labelled with their respective clans.

" We have to enter. It's the only way." Naoki said

They nodded.

Naoki, Miwa and Kai went into the Narukami door, Misaki went into the Genesis door, Kourin went into the Royal Paladin door, Shingo went into the Murakumo door, Ren went into the Shadow Paladin door, Asaka went into the Pale Moon door, Tetsu went in the Dark Irregulars door, Suiko and Rekka went into the Angel Feather door, Gouki, Hiroshi and Kaoru went into the Granblue door, Kamui and Nagisa went into the Nova Grappler door, Leon, Jillian and Sharlene went into the Aqua Force door, Koutei, Yuri and Gai went into the Dimension Police door, Chris Lee and Ali went into the Great Nature door.

Each room was specially decorated according to the clan.

~ In the Narukami room~

Volcano like and lava like decorations were placed in the room.

" This is awesome!" Naoki exclaimed

" Hey, is that the door?" Miwa ask

He pointed to the door at the opposite of the room.

" Yes! It looks like it! Let's go!" Naoki said

They ran towards the room but was stopped by some Reversed fighters.

" We challenge you to... a cooking competition!" The Reversed fighters said

" A-A cooking competition?" Naoki said, he could feel his eyes twitching

" Then we'll leave it to you, Kai." Miwa said

Kai stepped forward. They prepared everything.

" Ready, start!"

They began cooking. Kai used his fast speed in cooking and had soon set the food on the stove to cook.

" W-Wow! But... Why is the stove burning?!" Naoki exclaimed

" I see! Since this is a volcano themed room, they are using lava to cook it and lava is really hot." Miwa said

" H-He should do something!" Naoki said

" No, this is Kai we are talking about, he won't screw up just like that." Miwa said

~ A few minutes later~

A gourmet of food was placed on the Reversed judges to judge.

" Hey! Those are Reversed judges!" Naoki exclaimed

" But this is still Kai we are talking about." Miwa said

" Huh?"

They observed Kai as he scarily stare or glare at the judges that they had to give them a perfect score and they were able to go to the door.

" See what I mean." Miwa said

~ At the Genesis room~

Misaki walked around the Genesis room. It was like a maze.

" A maze, huh?"

Using her photogenic memory she could navigate herself through the room and arrive near the door where she was stopped by Reversed fighters.

" Not going anywhere, missy!"

A tick mark appeared on her head and she took down all of the Reversed fighters, not by Vanguard fight but in a real fight. In fact, she threw them one by one to the wall.

" Mess with me again and you'll regret it." She said

She opened the door in front of her.

~ At the Royal Paladin room~

Swords were all over the place and Kourin picked a handy one if she had to knock anyone out.

" Where are you going?" A Reversed fighter ask

" Since this is the Royal Paladin room, I can use these weapons right?" Kourin ask

" Of course."

" Perfect."

She knocked out every fighters she see and arrived at the door.

" Jeez... They weren't much of a match in the end." Kourin said

She placed the sword down and opened the door.

~ At the Murakumo room~

" I know this is a ninja clan and all but... do they have to be this serious about it?" Shingo murmured

It was like he was in a ninja training room.

" Looks like I have to get through this." Shingo said

Shingo feels like he was about to die in this. It really was like a training ground for a ninja. He had to dodge different obstacles, climb them and hit them.

" M-Made it..." Shingo said

He opened the door.

~ At the Shadow Paladin room~

Ren was lost in the place. Apparently, it was a haunted house but it was also like a maze.

" I can't believe I'll get lost here." Ren said

All of a sudden, a Reversed fighter, dressed as a monster jumped out of nowhere.

" Oh! Do you know where is the exit? I got lost in this place!" Ren said densely

The fighter had to point the way out since Thre was no way they could scare Ren, being the dense guy he is.

" Thank you!"

Ren opened the door.

~ At the Pale Moon room~

Asaka had already expected the theme for the room. It was a circus. Like Shingo, she needs to go past the obstacles, but since her room was decorated with circus items, she could pass them without any trouble. She opened the door.

~ At the Dark Irregulars room~

Tetsu walked past the room without fear, of course. He made it to the door within a few minutes and opened the door.

~ At the Angel Feather room~

It was a room filled with cute and fluffy stuff. Angelic to be exact.

" Wow. This room is cute!" Rekka exclaimed

" Yeah. Look over there. That's it." Suiko said

She pointed to a door at the other side of the room.

" Let's go!" Rekka said

They nodded and ran towards the door. They were stopped by Reversed fighters.

" You're not allowed to go through!" The fighters said

" Oh~ Please let us through~ We're in a hurry~" Rekka said cutely

The Reversed fighters all broke down into a frenzy at the cute charm displayed and let them through.

" Thank you~!" Rekka said

They opened the door.

~ At the Granblue room~

It was like a pirates' room.

" Kaboom!" Kaoru said

" This is how a pirate should live!" Gouki said

" Captain! That's the door!" Hiroshi said

They ran towards the door. Of course, they were stopped by Reverse fighters.

" We're charging at them!" Gouki said

" Yes, Captain!"

They knocked down all the Reversed fighters with a strike!

" Alright!" Gouki said

They opened the door.

~ At the Nova Grappler door~

" Kamui-chan! This is like a romantic date, right?" Nagisa ask

" No way! I'll never date you!" Kamui said

" No way! You're so cute, Kamui-chan!" Nagisa squealed

" Shut up!"

They passed the room without noticing anything in the room and opened the door.

~ At the Aqua Force room~

" No way..." Jillian said

" We need to be submerged in water to get to the door?!" Sharlene exclaimed

Given by the Reversed fighters were a few breathing items. They put it on as instructed and dived in.

" Pretty!" Sharlene said

" Hey, Sharlene! Concentrate! We're here to get Aichi Sendou back." Jillian said

" Ah! Sorry!"

Leon just kept quiet. They swam for a bit more and reached the door. But it was locked.

" Search for the key. It should be around here somewhere." Leon said

" Yes!"

They searched for sometime and found the key and opened the door.

~ At the Dimension Police room~

It was a high tech police field.

" Intruders! Get them!" A Reversed fighter dressed as a policeman said

Koutei, Yuri and Gai had to run around the room and avoid them.

" I wonder where's the door." Yuri said

" Maybe it's around here." Koutei said

They looked around and found the door. Thy approached the door and opened it.

~ At the Great Nature room~

It was like a jungle.

" Wow! A jungle!" Ali exclaimed

" It's amazing how they do this." Chris said

" We should go. The door is somewhere around here." Lee said

They walked around the jungle.

" W-What is that?!" Ali exclaimed

A bear was in front of them, of course, a forest is not complete with out its animals, right? Anyway, they continued running until they lost it.

" Is it gone?" Lee ask

They looked behind them and heaved a sigh of relief.

" Huh? Isn't that the door?" Ali ask

He pointed to the door in front of them. They nodded and opened the door.

But why didn't anyone find it weird that the doors are found so easily?

* * *

When everyone entered the room, it was almost at the same time. They looked at each other. Leon and the others took off their diving outfits.

The room was dark, they couldn't see what was in front of them.

" Where is this place?" Naoki ask

" The room where we'll be having our fight." A familiar voice said

The room lights turned on and Aichi was standing in front of them.

" Aichi!" Misaki exclaimed

" Looks like everyone is done with warming up. Now then..." Aichi said

He took out his deck.

" ... Who'll be challenging me first?" Aichi ask

Naoki took out his deck.

" I'll do it. I'll bring you back." Naoki said

" I wish you good luck with that." Aichi said, the red marks appeared under his eyes

The fight table appeared. They prepared their decks and starting Vanguards.

" Stand up, Vanguard!"

* * *

And that settles this chapter! Look forward to the next one as it is Naoki vs 'Reversed' Aichi! Please look forward to the upcoming battle!


	5. Chapter 5 - A gentle smile

Hello readers and welcome to the fifth chapter of 'A wounded soul'! A fight against 'Reversed' Aichi but... A twist might happen. What unit has Aichi received from Takuto? We'll find out in this chapter! Enjoy!

Normal POV

The fight has started. It is their chance to bring him back.

" Stand up, Vanguard!"

" Eradicator, First Thunder Dracokid!"

" Destroyer, Cheer Down Trumpeter."

" Stop right there!" Naoki said

" Is there a problem?" Aichi ask

" Destroyer? Cheer Down? What happened to 'Destruction'?" Naoki ask

" Liberator and Destruction are the same cards. Two sides of the same coin but Destroyers are different, they are total darkness and they will destroy you. I'll start first, draw. I ride Little Destroyer, Marron. Turn end." Aichi declared

_" No matter what, I'll bring the normal Aichi back!"_ Naoki thought

" Draw! I ride... Thunder Fist Eradicator, Doui! I call... Eradicator of the Ceremonial Bonfire, Castor. Doui attacks!" Naoki declared

" No guard." Aichi declared

" Drive check. Critical trigger! Power to Castor! Critical to Doui!

" Damage check. First check, no trigger. Second check, no trigger." Aichi declared

" Castor attacks!" Naoki declared

" No guard. Damage check, no trigger." Aichi declared

" Turn end."

" Draw. Draw your sword of darkness and defeat your opponent, my avatar! I ride..." Aichi declared

The flames of darkness surrounded his card as he slammed it down.

" ... Blaster Blade Destroyer!" Aichi declared

" No way. Even Blaster Blade? It was supposed to be already Reversed isn't it? So why?" Koutei exclaimed

" A new avatar means a new me. Blaster Blade's Counterblast. I retire Castor." Aichi declared

_" It can't be all."_ Naoki thought

" After retiring a unit, Blaster Blade gains +5000 power and from the deck, I call Destroyer, Bagpipe Angel. I activate her skill. Blaster Blade and Trumpeter gains +2000 power." Aichi declared

" He called a unit from the deck?!" Miwa exclaimed

" I attack you with Bagpipe Angel with a boost from Trumpeter!" Aichi declared

" No guard." Naoki declared

" Blaster Blade attacks." Aichi declared

" No guard." Naoki declared

" Drive check. Looks like it came through for me. I got it. A stand trigger. I stand Bagpipe Angel and give her the power." Aichi declared

" Damage check. No trigger."

" Bagpipe Angel attacks one more time!" Aichi declared

" No guard!" Naoki declared

Naoki took a third damage.

The others are...

" Hey, you three ready?" Kai ask

The three Psyqualia users were ready with their Psyqualia.

" Yeah."

They focused and made their way into Aichi's mind.

~ In Aichi's mind~

It was pure darkness.

" It's really dark. I can't see a thing." Ren said

" Same here." Chris said

" We need to find Sendou here. He must be somewhere around here." Leon said

" Yeah."

They continued walking in the darkness.

~ Back to the fight~

" I stand and draw! I ride... Eradicator, Saucer Cannon Wyvern! I call Homing Eradicator, Rochishin and Supreme Army Eradicator, Zuitan! I activate Wyvern's skill! I retire Bagpipe Angel!" Naoki declared

Aichi retires Bagpipe Angel.

" Wyvern's skill makes you draw a card after retiring." Naoki continued

Aichi drew a card. He smirked evilly.

" Don't tell me..." Naoki said

" This is the card that will defeat you." Aichi said

The card's dark aura leaked out.

" Well, not until later. So you can relax." Aichi said

" R-Rochishin's skill activates! He gains +5000 power every time a rear-guard is retired. Zuitan attacks your Vanguard!" Naoki declared

" Guard."

" Saucer Cannon Wyvern attacks!" Naoki declared

" No guard."

" Drive check. Draw trigger! I give the power to Rochishin and I draw a card." Naoki declared

" Damage check. Critical trigger. All effects to Blaster Blade." Aichi declared

" Rochishin attacks!" Naoki declared

" Guard."

" Turn end."

~ In Aichi's mind~

The three stood in front of a door.

" I think this is it." Chris said

" Should we open it?" Ren ask

" Of course we should! Sendou might be inside." Leon said

" Then here goes nothing." Ren said

He opened the door. What was inside surprised them. It was full of light that was locked by darkness.

" These are..." Chris exclaimed

" ... all his memories?" Leon exclaimed

" He locked all of them. There must be a way to bring them back." Ren said

" We should keep going. I just know he is here." Leon said

" Yeah."

They continued walking in the dark room.

~ Back to the fight~

" I stand and draw. The dark and evil wings will swallow the light. The knight that works for the dark king. I ride... Solitary Destroyer, Gancelot!" Aichi declared

" Please stop all of this, Aichi! We just want the normal Aichi back!" Naoki said

" I won't. I will never go back to that naive self." Aichi said

" Why?!" Misaki ask

" Why? You ask? Because I was naive that I believed that there is always hope but when I was waiting. I waited and waited but... Nobody came! Nobody came... That's why... I will never ever forgive you! Call! Destroyer of Silence, Gallatin, Destroyer of Loyalty, Phallon and Future Destroyer, Llew! Phallon attacks Zuitan! Skill activated! +3000 power!" Aichi declared

Naoki flinched at the sudden outburst of emotions but snapped out of it... " Guard!" He declared

" Llew boosts... Gancelot... attacks!" Aichi declared

" No guard."

_" I didn't know he felt this way."_ Naoki thought

" Twin drive check... First... Second check... I got it. Critical trigger. Power to Gallatin... Critical to Gancelot!" Aichi declared

" Damage check... First... Draw trigger. I give the power to Wyvern and I draw a card. Second check... No trigger." Naoki declared

" Gallatin attacks your Vanguard with a boost from Trumpeter." Aichi declared

" Guard!"

" Turn end."

_" Aichi..."_ Naoki thought

~ In Aichi's mind~

The three were still walking when they finally found him.

" Aichi-kun!" Ren exclaimed

Inside a dark orb was Aichi inside. The real Aichi.

" Sendou! It's us!" Leon called

" Aichi! Please wake up! Everyone's waiting for you! Aichi!" Chris called

Aichi covered his ears.

" Lies... Lies... I don't want to listen to your lies..." Aichi said

" We're not lying! Everyone wants you back to yourself! Please wake up!" Ren said

" Don't listen to Void's lies!" Chris said

" Lies... Lies... No more... I won't..." Aichi said

" Sendou!" Leon called

~ Back to the fight~

" I stand and draw. I ride... Vowing Sword Dragon! I call Iron Fan Eradicator, Rasetsunyo! Rasetsunyo attacks!" Naoki declared

" No guard."

" Vowing Sword Dragon attacks!" Naoki declared

" Guard."

" Twin drive check... First... Draw trigger! I give the power to Rochishin and I draw a card. Second... Heal trigger! I give the power to Rochishin and I recover one damage. Rochishin attacks!" Naoki declared

" Guard."

" Turn end."

_" Those three are not done yet?!"_ Naoki thought

~ In Aichi's mind~

The three were still persuading the real Aichi to wake up.

" Aichi! Please!" Chris said

" Lies... Lies... I won't believe those lies..." Aichi said

" No good." Ren said

Leon was thinking of more ideas to get Aichi to wake up when he saw something shining on the floor. He picked it up. It was the locket with the picture inside.

" This is..." Leon said

" Could it be the one they gave him as his present that day?" Ren ask

" It could be. And it wasn't locked so that means... Get out there and tell them to search for the locket! It might be the key to making us believe us!" Leon said

" Right!"

~ Back to the fight~

" I stand and draw." Aichi declared

Aichi didn't notice the people behind discussing something.

" Search for that locket. We'll handle things inside him. Hurry." Ren whispered

" Right."

They dispersed but only some. It might arouse some suspicions if Aichi sees everyone gone.

" Destroy all emotions with your blade! Break Ride! Wolf Fang Destroyer, Garmore "Reverse"!" Aichi declared

" Garmore?! Oh no!" Naoki exclaimed

" Break Ride's skill. +10000 power and Gallatin, Garmore "Reverse" and Phallon gains +5000 power! I activate Trumpeter's skill! I move him to the Soul and Garmore "Reverse" gains +4000 power! And now... Warrior of darkness! Break through your limits and destroy emotions! Limit Break! I lock Llew! I call from the deck! May Rain Destroyer, Bruno and Barcgal Destroyer! I activate Bruno's skill! Whenever I call a unit to a rear-guard circle, he gains +3000 power!" Aichi declared

_" That can't be all..."_ Naoki thought

" Garmore "Reverse" also gains +3000 for every units called from the deck. Putting him at a total of 36000 power!" Aichi declared

" 36000 power without a boost?!" Miwa exclaimed

" That's some crazy skill and power!" Naoki exclaimed

_" Get through it. Everyone is counting on you."_ Kai thought

_" I'll get through this! I must!"_ Naoki thought

" Phallon attacks with a boost from Bruno!" Aichi declared

" Guard!"

" Garmore "Reverse" attacks! His skill! I move Bruno back to the deck and he gains another +4000 power!" Aichi declared

" Perfect guard!"

" Twin drive check... First... Heal trigger. I give the power to Gallatin and I recover one damage. Second check. Critical trigger. All effects to Gallatin. Gallatin attacks!" Aichi declared

" Intercept!"

" Turn end."

~ Inside Aichi's mind~

" Aichi-kun! Listen to us! Look!" Ren said, he showed the locket

Aichi finally turned his head.

" See. Weren't you happy with us?" Chris ask

Aichi reached for the locket. They reached to let him take it.

~ Back to the fight~

" I stand and draw. Aichi. With this card, I'll bring you back. The dragon's roar! Hear his mighty roar as he stands beside his comrades to fight evil! Break Ride! Eradicator, Dragonic Descendent!

" Dragonic Descendent? That's..." Aichi said

" He let me use it. Get ready, Aichi! Break ride's skill! I retire Gallatin!" Naoki declared

Aichi retired Gallatin.

" +10000 power! I call Demonic Blade Eradicator, Raiou and Homing Eradicator, Rochishin! Raiou's skill activates! I retire Phallon!" Nakai declared

Aichi retired Phallon.

" Rochishin gains +5000 power! Rochishin attacks!" Naoki declared

" Guard!"

" Go! Dragonic Descendent!" Naoki declared

" Perfect guard!"

" Twin drive check! First! Second! No trigger. Descendent's skill! If the attacks doesn't hit, he gets to stand again! Aichi! I'm gonna bring you back!" Naoki said

At that time the door opened as Koutei and the others were sweating and panting. Koutei was holding the locket in his hand.

" You! Catch it!" Koutei called

Naoki caught the locket.

" This is... I see. You said you won't forgive us but it isn't true, right?" Naoki ask

" No... I..." Aichi said

" If you didn't really want to forgive us, you would have already destroyed this already. But you didn't means... You really want to forgive us, don't you?" Naoki ask

" No... It's not..." Aichi said

Naoki threw the locket to Aichi. The locket landed beside Aichi and he reached for it.

~ Inside Aichi's mind~

Aichi had finally reached and touched the locket. The dark orb around him shattered.

" Thank you." He said

He turned around. Ren and the others went back.

~ Back to the fight~

Aichi had also touched the locket. He held it close.

" Descendent attacks! Aichi! Come back to us!" Naoki declared

Aichi smiled. It was the warm smile.

" No guard."

" Twin drive check. First... Second... Critical trigger! I give the power to Raiou and the critical to Descendent." Naoki declared

" Damage check. First... Second... No trigger." Aichi declared

The fight was finally over. Reverse started to leave Aichi's body.

" Aichi!" Naoki exclaimed

Naoki packed his cards and rushed to his friend's side. Reverse finally left Aichi's body.

" Aichi." Naoki said

" Naoki-kun... Everyone..." Aichi said

" We did it!" Everyone yelled

" Huh?" Aichi said

" Anyway, we're glad you're back, Aichi!" Naoki said

" We were worried about you." Shingo said

" Um... I only remembered a little bit but did I miss anything?" Aichi ask

" No! We're just glad!" Kourin replied

Naoki showed his fist all of a sudden.

" Huh?"

" Let's bump fists again!" Naoki said

" Y-Yeah!"

Aichi was about to bump fists too when all of a sudden and black ring wrapped around his wrist.

" You're not getting away that easily." A voice bellowed

His arms were forced up and he was pulled up to the ceiling

" Aichi!"

" Everyone!"

The ceiling opened and Aichi was pulled into it and the ceiling closed.

" Aichi!"

The floor below their feet opened and they fell into it.

* * *

They landed outside the building.

" No! We just rescued him... He can't go back to the darkness..." Misaki said

" Now they are just forcing him to do something against his will." Kourin said

" Damn it!" Naoki said

A scream was heard inside the building.

* * *

And that's the end of this chapter! The title will change soon as a sequel will start in the next chapter! What is Void making Aichi do? Find out in the next chapter!


	6. Chapter 6 - The trapped maiden

Hello readers and welcome to the sequel of 'A wounded soul'. Introducing... 'Our friend'! A crappy title but I hope this sequel will entertain everyone like a few reviewers like... Sonicgirl77, guest, Blackwing-Darkraven and Koayy! Thank you for your supports! And now... Let's start this chapter!

Normal POV

It was one month after Aichi was taken away by _them_. Fortunately, they are still keeping him...*cough*... her in the Tatsunagi Corporation building.

Naoki and the others were in hiding with most of the Miyaji High students, Aichi's mother and those who were at Card Capital, including Shin. (Shin: It's Manager!)

" One month..." Naoki said

" It passed quite quickly." Misaki said

" But that doesn't mean we are still safe." Kourin said

" There's still no way to get to him yet." Shingo said

" I'm not giving up. Not until he's truly saved." Naoki said

" But, Naoki..." Kourin said

" Even my memory says there's no way around until we find one." Misaki said

" It's not like we're doubting it but it's the truth, Porcupine Head." Shingo said

" I'm not a Porcupine Head! You are a Granny Glasses too, aren't you?!" Naoki retaliated

" What was that?!" Shingo ask

The two glared again.

" You two..." Kourin said

" Let them be. I just can't get the thought out that we might not be able to rescue him." Misaki said

" I know how you feel... I also want to see him. But not now... The invasion started and we don't know how to fight. There's only one thing we can count on..." Kourin said

" We can only hope _they_ can come to help too..." Misaki said

Thunder strike the sky. Earth was invaded by the Reversed and Link Joker units, they went into hiding, somewhere where nobody would expect. The school. Miyaji High. It had a hidden underground base, which Maki, after she was released from Reverse or Void's agent, built.

" I can't believe she was able to build this place that quickly though." Naoki said

" And alone." Shingo added

" I have my ways of doing things." A familiar voice said

It was Maki.

" Sendou-san would like to speak to all of you." Maki said

" Aichi's mother?" Misaki ask

Maki nodded. They looked at each other. They proceeded to the meeting room. (Almost like KHR's future base but smaller.)

" Aichi-kun's mother... Is there something you need? You called all of us here." Koutei ask

Those who had went to Tatsunagi Corporation one month ago was there.

" Well... I don't know whether I should say this but... You see, Aichi has kept a secret that you should not be too surprised at..." Shikzuka said

" Emi-san, is it true?" Kamui ask

" Yes." Emi replied

" Please don't be too shocked, okay?" Shikzuka requested

They nodded hesitantly.

" You... see... Aichi is... um... a-a she..." Shizuka hesitantly said

Silence...

" WHAT DID YOU SAY?!"

The two girls calmed them down first before continuing.

" L-Like I said, don't be too surprised. I don't want anyone to know, even the students here, yet." Shizuka said

" T-T-Then..." Kamui said

" W-W-Why didn't you say that earlier?" Miwa ask

" There's a reason for that. He... I mean... She acted pretty well, doesn't she?" Shizuka ask

" I couldn't tell..." Rekka said

" Me neither..." Kourin said

" Make that three of us." Suiko said

" B-But he... I mean... she didn't show any signs of..." Yuri said

" I know... I sometimes ask how she does that." Emi said

" Aichi-chan is..." Nagisa said

" Sendou is..." Leon said

Everyone stoned... Not possible.

" Um... Everyone?" Shizuka ask, she sweat drop

" Mum... Do you think we should have told them? I think they are out of it." Emi said

" I still think it's better." Shizuka said

Thinking back...

" I think I can believe that..." Kamui said

" Why?" Everyone ask

" I-It was this once but Bro-, I mean, Sister Aichi said she gets sunburns easily, that's why she doesn't wear a swimsuit, right?" Kamui ask

" Now that I think about it, you're right." Misaki agreed

" If you put both of these clues together..." Kamui said

They blushed.

" O-Okay! That's one reason to believe it! So no more images!" Yuri said

" And when I said to do push-up, she immediately went wobbly." Kamui said

" A weak and fragile body." Asaka said

" So that's another reason. Actually, there's another too." Kamui said

" More?!"

" A-Actually, at the time of the Circuit, when we were invited to go, when we... um... showered together... She went into the bathroom first and I was left outside to wait. And when she came out, she had already showered." Kamui said

" So, you didn't shower with her in the end, right?" Kourin ask

" Yeah." Kamui replied

" So we have reasons to believe that Aichi is really a girl then. And we're still sorry we couldn't do anything to help her, Sendou-san." Naoki said

" It's fine. I know you did your best. I just hope I can see her again." Shizuka said

" We're sorry. But we will swear on this! We will save her at all cost!" Naoki swear

" I wish everyone luck." Shizuka said

Shizuka left with Emi and left the men and boys all blushing. Misaki approached Naoki and Shingo.

" Snap out of it, guys." Misaki said

" Y-Yes!"

" Koutei, Gai!" Yuri commanded

" Yes, ma'am!"

" Brother! Kamui-chan!" Nagisa shouted

" I-Is something wrong, Nagisa?" Gouki ask

" S-Shut up, Nagisa." Kamui said

" Captain..." Hiroshi said

" Kaboom..." Kaoru said

" R-Ren-sama? Tetsu?" Asaka ask

" H-Hello, Asaka!" Ren said

Tetsu just coughed.

" L-Leon-sama?" Jillian and Sharlene ask

" Nothing." Leon replied

Leave it to Kamui to get the SIT boys back to reality.

" Hey! Wake up! Clear the images right now!" Kamui shouted

The SIT boys snapped out of it.

" Hey, you two. Better wake up now." Kourin said

No response... Kourin got a giant paper fan out. She slapped Kai and Miwa.

" Ow! Okay! I got it!" Miwa said

No response from Kai but he was definitely awake now.

" Now that the guys have stopped, let's discuss plans. We need to rescue her. No matter what. She is our friend." Misaki said

Everyone nodded.

* * *

At the Tatsunagi Corporation.

" Master." Takuto greeted

" Takuto. How is she doing?" Void ask

" A good progress. She is doing really well but still a stubborn girl." Takuto replied

" Not listening, I see." Void said

" Of course, even using different methods for her to join us is impossible. Of course, we didn't do anything to her, don't worry, Master. She's still yours." Takuto said

" Good. She's still the stubborn little maiden but soon... Very soon... She will be my queen of darkness." Void said

" Yes, master." Takuto said

The two laughed menacingly.

* * *

At a certain room...

A cage was at the center of the room.

Inside was a blue-haired girl, long hair tied only near the waist, a transparent veil was pinned at the back of her hair, but the veil only reached until her shoulders, with a little criss cross pattern at the bottom of the veil. Wearing a pure and sleeveless white dress with a red ribbon in the center of her chest on her dress, there was a diamond hole which shows her stomach a little at the center. Her bottom part of her dress was cut in a criss cross at the front part which showed most of her leg. Another layer of cloth was placed from waist down on her dress, with frills. And a fingerless sleeve covered her arms but stopped at the elbows, which means her shoulders are exposed as well. On her wrists were black bracelets or she called it as 'shackles'. She also wore white high heel shoes.

It was Aichi. She held the locket given by her friends and looked at the picture.

" Everyone... Please... Help me..." Aichi murmured

She held the locket close to her as she prayed for her friends to save her from _them_.

" I don't want to stay here..." She cried

A single tear rolled down her cheek.

* * *

And that's the end of the chapter! I know this chapter is a bit short but I'll try to make it longer in the future chapters. I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter! The story is still going! Thank you for reading! And thank you for everyone's support!


	7. Chapter 7 - The Arrival Of Heroes!

Hello readers and welcome to the seventh chapter! I hope everyone has enjoyed the sixth chapter and didn't get too bored and if you want to ask about a few things I will mention is... some are from different anime scenes. I'm sure everyone will know this anime. Anyway, let's start this chapter!

Normal POV

Naoki and the others still couldn't believe what they have heard but had to believe since it came from Aichi's mother.

" But... It still doesn't make sense why does Void want to capture her." Naoki said

" I agree. There's more to that." Misaki agreed

" And we're going to find out what." Kourin added

" But it's still dangerous to enter the building by ourselves and we don't know where they have kept her." Shingo said

The four pondered when Maki interrupted them.

" Guys, we have a clue." Maki said

" Clue?" The four ask

" We know where they are keeping Aichi Sendou at." Maki replied

" Really?!" Naoki ask

" Yes. Come to the meeting room." Maki said

They headed to the meeting room. Naitou and Suwabe were there.

" Why are you two here?" Misaki ask

" We already know about your situation. And the secret..." Naitou said, scratching the back of his head

" And?" Kourin ask

" We are here to see if we can help in any way." Suwabe replied

Same people except for Naitou and Suwabe arrived.

" Since everyone is here, I'll start." Maki said

Everyone nodded.

" First, I want the guys and boys to sit down and the girls to come here. Including the president and vice-president." Maki said

They raised an eyebrow but listened. The girls went to the front and Maki showed them something on her computer.

" This is bad." Rekka said

" They just recovered from their shock too." Jillian said

" Yeah." Sharlene agreed

" But this is the only clue, don't worry, if they ever look like they are imagining something, just give them a good wake up call." Maki said

The girls nodded. They turned to the guys and boys.

" Okay. We're going to show you something but one warning, if we see you guys blushing and imagining something. You'll get it from us." Misaki threatened

The guys and boys flinched.

" Y-Yes." They said

" Okay, continuing on what I am going to say..." Maki said

She pressed a button and a projector showed a projection. The guys and boys raised an eyebrow again.

" A birdcage?" Miwa ask

" I was able to get this picture from the security camera in this room. Look closely." Maki continued

They narrowed their eyes. They could see a blur but it was clearly a blue hair in the screen.

" What is that?" Naoki ask

" I'll zoom into the cage." Maki said

She pressed a button and the screen zoomed in, which showed another blur but it was clearly a person sitting in there.

" Blue eyes and hair..." Koutei said

" You're telling us that..." Kamui said

The girls nodded.

" Now I'm going to focus the picture." Maki said

She pressed another button. The screen started to focus and it showed the clear picture. The guys and boys could feel themselves blushing and turning red.

" No..." Naoki said

" ... way." Shingo said

It was Aichi in the picture wearing the dress.

" T-T-That's..." Kamui stuttered

" ... A-A-Aichi-kun?!" Ren stuttered

The girls could feel the guys and boys are thinking something dumb so...

" Ow!"

They gave them a wake up call.

" Yes, it is her. They are keeping her in that cage." Maki said

" What are those black things around her wrists?" Naoki ask

" I'm glad you ask." Maki replied

She pressed another button and it showed the black bracelets.

" These black bracelets was created with the skill called 'Lock'. I'm sure you all know. Back to the point, these black bracelets were created by me when I was still controlled. It is controlled by Void. They expand and joins together like when you tie a rope or shackle someone, basically, they are restraints. She can't go anywhere as long as they are on her." Maki explained

" Is there anything to remove them?" Koutei ask

" I created them, so of course I would still have memory of how to remove them. I will handle the bracelets. But right now, I'm still not sure why Void would want to keep her. There is always a reason for this." Maki said

" We would also want to know that." Leon said

" I'll get to that point later. Another thing is that the building has a force field around it. It'll be impossible to enter from underground either. We need to find a way to break it. Any ideas?" Maki ask

" Actually, we want to wait for _them_ to come here." Misaki replied

" _Them_? You mean..." Maki said

" That's right. If anyone can break the shield, I know they can." Kourin said

" If that's what everyone agrees on, we'll go with it. Now, we need a plan." Maki said

Everyone nodded.

* * *

At the Tatsunagi Corporaiton...

Aichi is...

_" Everyone... I'll wait for you... I won't lose hope like last time."_ Aichi thought

" Reina..." A voice called

Aichi turned her head to the door of the cage.

" You again. I told you to stop calling me that weird name." Aichi said

" But isn't it the perfect name for you? You're too pure and beautiful." Void said

Void opened the door and entered.

" I won't become one of your play toys, Void." Aichi said

" Play toy? I don't think of you that way. Besides, aren't you being a bit cold to your future king? My queen." Void said

" I'm never going to be your future queen or any of your imaginations." Aichi said

" Oh? But you'll be soon. You can never get out of here, my queen." Void said

Void took her wrists and pinned each wrists on each one of the sides of the chair Aichi was sitting on and when he removed it, the bracelets have already wrapped itself around the sides and trapped Aichi's hands, making her unable to move.

" What are you planning?" Aichi ask

Void touched her stomach and made a circling motion around the center, making Aichi blush.

" Stop it..." Aichi said

Void proceed to the red ribbon at the center and started pulling on one end of it.

" Stop..." Aichi said

Void released the ribbon.

" I'm not going to do anything yet. Not just yet..." Void said

He touched the bracelets around Aichi's wrists and the bracelets released from the chair.

" I don't know what is your motive in capturing me and trapping me here but if you're planning to make me join you..." Aichi said

Aichi stood up.

" I'll do everything in my power to destroy you." Aichi said

" Now you're being threatening? I never knew you had that side to yourself but... You won't be able to do anything if you can't move at all, right?" Void said

He took out two more of the same bracelets and attached them to Aichi's ankles.

" That should do. You know what this means right? You're going to be here forever. One day... You'll realize you'll only love me. And only me." Void said

Void laughed menacingly and left the cage. He then left the room. Aichi sat back down.

_" One month... I was also threatened to join them... In that period of time..."_ Aichi thought

_~ Flashback start~_

_Aichi's POV_

_Where am I? Did somebody capture me? I can't move, see or talk. Where am I? Something soft? A bed?_

_" I see you're awake." A familiar voice said_

_Takuto-kun? Where is he? In front?_

_" Don't worry. I'm not going to do anything to you. Our master has a proposal for you." Takuto-kun said_

_A proposal?_

_" Join us and become his queen of darkness." Takuto-kun said_

_Queen? Like I'm going to. And wait... How did he know my secret?_

_" If you're wondering how... When you were Reversed, you told us everything." Takuto-kun said_

_Oh no. Takuto-kun removed the blindfold and the cloth around my mouth. I looked around my surroundings. A bed that I was sitting on, a few chairs and a table, a connecting glass pipe that leads to the bathroom, a few flowers. I'm in a cage?_

_" What am I doing here?" I ask_

_" Our master has prepared this for you. You'll be staying here from now on." Takuto-kun replied_

_I tried moving but was stopped by something bounding my arms. I turned around. Chains was wrapped around my arms and a pair of black bracelets trapped my wrists together. I looked at my legs. It was wrapped in chains as well and the chains travelled up to my waist until it was gone. So I'm unable to move my body because of the chains._

_" Why am I chained up?" I ask_

_" We knew you would try to escape so the chains are to destroy all hopes of escape. You will be entertaining our master. He has a great interest in you." Takuto-kun replied_

_" Interests?" I ask_

_" You know. Your body, your beauty and your pure soul. He's interested in you. How is it you are able to resist the strong hold of Reverse." Takuto-kun replied_

_I realized what he meant and panicked. I struggled with my bonds. No way am I going to be Void's play toy!_

_" It's no use." Takuto-kun said_

_The chains started to squeeze themselves on me. I screamed._

_" Each day you'll experience different pain and you'll feel despair. You will give in to us. Or to make it easier for you, if you don't want to experience all that, it's simple, just join us and the pain will be over." Takuto-kun said_

_" Like I would join you! I'll never! Just give up on me giving up!" I said_

_" I thought you would say that." Takuto-kun said_

_He smirked evilly. He took out the cloth again and wrapped my eyes and mouth again and walked out of the cage, leaving me, in a defenseless state._

_~ The next day~_

_I could feel the chains were gone but the bracelets still there, trapping my wrists. My legs were still tied up. I know I'm not on the bed anymore. The cloths were removed and I looked around. The same place except that I was now tied on a pole._

_" Awake, I see." Takuto-kun said_

_I stayed silent._

_" Now, what about your answer? Will you join us?" Takuto-kun ask_

_" Like I would join you..." I replied_

_" Stubborn little girl." Takuto-kun said_

_He clicked his fingers and a bolt of lightning hit me and I screamed. The lightning stopped after awhile._

_" You feel despair and the despair will summon the Reversed units from Cray, look outside." Takuto-kun said_

_I turned my head. It was an invasion. Link Joker units and Reversed units had invaded Earth. It was my fault. All my fault._

_" I'll come back tomorrow again for another answer." Takuto-kun said_

_He got up and placed the cloths back. He left again._

_Each day was different threatening methods... tying me to chairs, tables, beds and the list goes on for one whole month, I refused the food and water they gave me but they were always forced down on me in the end._

_A month later... They stopped altogether. One day... I was brought somewhere. I could feel people putting on clothings on me and they placed me back into the cage and removed the cloths. It seems they will only wait for an answer after I feel despair and a need for freedom._

_~ Flashback end~_

Normal POV

_" Me giving up? No way am I ever going to. Give up yourself, Void."_ Aichi thought

* * *

Naoki and the others were still discussing a plan when they noticed Reversed fighters coming from the entrance of the school.

" Guys! Reversed fighters at the entrance!" Naoki shouted

Everyone got their decks ready and headed out.

" It's like an army." Misaki said

" Yeah. But we have to defeat them." Kourin said

" Everyone, let's go!" Naoki said

" Yeah!"

The fights went on and on.

" Show them your manly spirit! Gauntlet Buster Dragon attacks!"

" I'm going to show you the blades of light! Salome attacks!"

" This is the destiny the goddess of luck has given me, Destiny Decision! Fortuna attacks!"

" Show them your way of fighting! Magatsu Storm attacks!"

" Beasts awaken beasts! Ethics Buster Extreme attacks!"

" Take the attacks of the pirates! Cocytus attacks!"

" Love never stops. Ethics Buster Extreme attacks!"

" Take my fists of justice! Daikaiser attacks!"

" Take his endless wraths as he is reborn again! Raging Form Dragon attacks!"

" Crack that whip of thorns as you lead the circus! Luquier attacks!"

" Eternal Song for the Injured. Shamsiel attacks!"

" The never ending cycle of love! Ramiel love-love attacks!"

" Sacred Storm! Tetra-drive Dragon attacks!"

" Go, Leopald! Show them the claws of a jungle!"

" The dragon's roar that never stops! Descendant attacks!"

" Show them the storm of the inferno! Blockade attacks!"

The fights were finally over. The fighters all panted in exhaustion.

All of a sudden, a shadow loomed over them.

" That's..." Naoki exclaimed

Vowing Saber Dragon "Reverse" and Luquier "Reverse" were looming over them as they scanned the area.

" I told master they were useless. Humans are so weak." Luquier "Reverse" said

" Actually, they are as weak as our Reina-sama." Vowing Saber Dragon "Reverse" said

" Reina? Who's that?" Misaki ask

" Oh my. You guys haven't heard of Reina-sama? She's supposed to be Void-sama's new queen. Trapped like a bird but a powerful girl." Luquier "Reverse" replied

" Trapped like a bird?" Miwa exclaimed

" Powerful girl..." Kourin said

" Could it be..." Ren exclaimed

" You're talking about Aichi-kun, aren't you?!" Koutei ask

" Why are you doing this to her?!" Yuri ask

" Blue hair and eyes. Unbelievable. We didn't expect Aichi Sendou was a girl but... She's a very suitable queen for us." Vowing Saber Dragon "Reverse" said

" And why we are doing that to her?! Her despair is our power. Once she becomes our true queen, her true potential will be released. But I don't think all of you will be able to live to see her rise on her throne." Luquier "Reverse" said

" Goodbye, you measly humans." Vowing Saber Dragon "Reverse" said

Luquier "Reverse" was ready to crack her whip and Vowing Saber Dragon "Reverse" was ready to fire his flame. They covered their eyes as they blasted their attacks at them.

An explosion occurred.

* * *

Aichi could feel it. Even if she was at a distance, she could feel it.

_" No... It can't be..."_ Aichi thought

" No... No... NO!" Aichi screamed

* * *

Vowing Saber Dragon "Reverse" and Luquier "Reverse" could feel their power rising.

" That's it. This is her doing. Her power and despair is so refreshing." Vowing Saber Dragon "Reverse" said

" Her despair has become our power. I just love this feeling of power." Luquier "Reverse" said

They were about to leave when they hear coughs coming from the smoke. They narrowed their eyes as the smoke cleared.

" What?!" Vowing Saber Dragon "Reverse" exclaimed

" Impossible!" Luquier "Reverse" exclaimed

Standing in front of everyone was the ones who they were waiting for...

" Sorry we're late." A dragon said

" We couldn't find the way here. It was troublesome." Another said

" Hey, hey. We made it here so what's the big deal of troublesome." Another dragon said

" Actually, I'm an avatar of two fighters actually. And I hate it especially when I see a Reversed self of me in front of me. And Naoki, it's 'Break Ride' not 'Break Time'!" Another dragon bellowed

" Is everyone alright? I can heal you." A woman said

" What a relief. I thought we would be too late." Another said

" Kourin, you are the little idol I know that won't give up, stand for the Royal Paladins." Another woman said

" Yeah. Your support always help us fight the evil." Another woman said

" A ninja nevers gives up. Shingo, you've impressed us ninjas over and over again. Continue that progress." A ninja dragon said

" Blade and I have a dense Vanguard, including King Alfred and Garmore." One dark knight said

" Awesome! As a general, this is a first for me!" A dark general said

" General Mordred, aren't you being too excited?" A dark dragon said

" It's all thanks to my Vanguard that the circus is so great. Especially when she's in love with someone dense." A elf-like woman said

" Tetsu, don't disappoint the demons. Why are you not fighting? You're not the Tetsu I know. The one that will never gives up a good fight." A demon marquis said

" Justice never stops! Right, Daiyusha?" A certain Robo ask

" It is great to be able to see our Vanguard here." Another Robo said

" Ho, ho. I remember my Vanguard being shy around your Vanguard in a loving way. Looks like these two are still not there yet. Or is the emperor still dense?" A space-like Enigman floated down and teased

" Our Vanguard that sacrificed themselves to free us from Void, we thank you." A blue dragon said

" But it was a reckless move! They almost destroyed their legend!" Another blue dragon said

" Relax, Revonn. They are still safe, right?" Another mechanical-like dragon ask

" Claws of the jungle! You three boys... I watched you guys grow from my jungle and I am impressed at your growth. Good job." A leopard said

" Love-love! We just love those little cute rides that you gave us, Rekka!" An Angel with blue wings said

" Ramiel, act fast. Tend to the injured with Himiko." A chief nurse said

" Yes, Shamsiel!" The blue angel said

" Rekka, you have our gratitude. And Suiko, the Angel Feather clan will always support the both of you." Another blue angel said

" Hey there! Where is our two little cute idols? The Bermuda Triangle clan wants to show their appreciation!" A pink mermaid said

" Pacifica. I think they will know." Another yellow mermaid said

" Pirates will be reborn again and again! Isn't that right, Gouki, Hiroshi, Kaoru?" A sea monster ask

" Kamui and Nagisa. The Nova Grapplers will always be there for your safety. You two are little kids with strong wills. Especially strong and firm metal hearts." A beast deity said

" As long as our Vanguard is safe, nothing much matters right now. But I don't see him." A paladin said

" Blade. Aren't you being too soft now? Actually, I don't see him either." The king we all know said

" King Alfred. This is something I always wanted. To be able to see our Vanguard in the flesh. But I don't see him. Does anyone know where he is?" Another paladin ask

They were shocked beyond words. They have finally come.

" Vowing Sword Dragon and Gauntlet Buster Dragon!" Naoki exclaimed

" Vowing Sword Dragon and Dragonic Descendent!" Kai exclaimed

" Blockade Inferno!" Miwa exclaimed

" Himiko and Fortuna!" Misaki exclaimed

" Salome and Ashlei!" Kourin exclaimed

" Magatsu Storm!" Shingo exclaimed

" Blaster Dark, Mordred Phantom and Raging Form Dragon!" Ren exclaimed

" Luquier!" Asaka exclaimed

" Amon!" Tetsu exclaimed

" Daikaiser and Daiyusha!" Koutei exclaimed

" Enigman Storm!" Yuri and Gai exclaimed

" Trans-core Dragon, Revonn and Tetra-drive Dragon!" Leon, Jillian and Sharlene exclaimed

" Leopald!" Chris, Lee and Ali exclaimed

" Ramiel and Zerachiel!" Rekka exclaimed

" Shamsiel!" Suiko exclaimed

" Pacifica and Labrador too! Oh! If you're looking for Emi-chan and Mai-chan, they are inside. We'll take you there later." Rekka said

" Cocytus!" Gouki and Hiroshi exclaimed

" Kaboom!" Kaoru exclaimed

" Ethics Buster Extreme!" Kamui and Nagisa exclaimed

" Blaster Blade, Alfred and Garmore too!" Misaki exclaimed

They have arrived! The heroes and friends of Cray has assembled! Will they be able to help the others save Earth?

* * *

And that's the end of this chapter! I hope everyone enjoyed it! It's truly the arrival of the heroes! Look forward to the next chapter! I'll see everyone in the next chapter!


	8. Chapter 8 - A (not-so) typical day

Hello readers and welcome to the eighth chapter! I really, really mist thank the reviewers. I have many supporters and I really hope that everyone would enjoy this chapter as much as I'm going to be. Now, let's get started!

Normal POV

_~ Flashback start~ _

_" Sorry we're late." A dragon said_

_" We couldn't find the way here. It was troublesome." Another said_

_" Hey, hey. We made it here so what's the big deal of troublesome." Another dragon said_

_" Actually, I'm an avatar of two fighters actually. And I hate it especially when I see a Reversed self of me in front of me. And Naoki, it's 'Break Ride' not 'Break Time'!" Another dragon bellowed_

_" Is everyone alright? I can heal you." A woman said_

_" What a relief. I thought we would be too late." Another said_

_" Kourin, you are the little idol I know that won't give up, stand for the Royal Paladins." Another woman said_

_" Yeah. Your support always help us fight the evil." Another woman said_

_" A ninja nevers gives up. Shingo, you've impressed us ninjas over and over again. Continue that progress." A ninja dragon said_

_" Blade and I have a dense Vanguard, including King Alfred and Garmore." One dark knight said_

_" Awesome! As a general, this is a first for me!" A dark general said_

_" General Mordred, aren't you being too excited?" A dark dragon said_

_" It's all thanks to my Vanguard that the circus is so great. Especially when she's in love with someone dense." A elf-like woman said_

_" Tetsu, don't disappoint the demons. Why are you not fighting? You're not the Tetsu I know. The one that will never gives up a good fight." A demon marquis said_

_" Justice never stops! Right, Daiyusha?" A certain Robo ask_

_" It is great to be able to see our Vanguard here." Another Robo said_

_" Ho, ho. I remember my Vanguard being shy around your Vanguard in a loving way. Looks like these two are still not there yet. Or is the emperor still dense?" A space-like Enigman floated down and teased_

_" Our Vanguard that sacrificed themselves to free us from Void, we thank you." A blue dragon said_

_" But it was a reckless move! They almost destroyed their legend!" Another blue dragon said _

_" Relax, Revonn. They are still safe, right?" Another mechanical-like dragon ask_

_" Claws of the jungle! You three boys... I watched you guys grow from my jungle and I am impressed at your growth. Good job." A leopard said_

_" Love-love! We just love those little cute rides that you gave us, Rekka!" An Angel with blue wings said_

_" Ramiel, act fast. Tend to the injured with Himiko." A chief nurse said_

_" Yes, Shamsiel!" The blue angel said_

_" Rekka, we have your gratitude. And Suiko, the Angel Feather clan will always support the both of you." Another blue angel said_

_" Hey there! Where is our two little cute idols? The Bermuda Triangle clan wants to show their appreciation!" A pink mermaid said_

_" Pacifica. I think they will know." Another yellow mermaid said_

_" Pirates will be reborn again and again! Isn't that right, Gouki, Hiroshi, Kaoru?" A sea monster ask_

_" Kamui and Nagisa. The Nova Grapplers will always be there for your safety. You two are little kids with strong wills. Especially strong and firm metal hearts." A beast deity said_

_" As long as our Vanguard is safe, nothing much matters right now. But I don't see him." A paladin said_

_" Blade. Aren't you being too soft now? Actually, I don't see him either." The king we all know said_

_" King Alfred. This is something I always wanted. To be able to see our Vanguard in the flesh. But I don't see him. Does anyone know where he is?" Another paladin ask_

_They were shocked beyond words. They have finally come._

_~ Flashback end~_

Yuri and Asaka blushed.

" W-What are you saying, Luquier?!" Asaka exclaimed

" Enigman Storm! What are you saying?! I don't..." Yuri blushed

" Ah~" Gai teased

Yuri gave him a hard smack to the head.

" Okay, okay! I give in!" Gai said

Blaster Blade, Alfred and Garmore were still looking around the group.

" Don't tell me..." Naoki whispered

" They are looking for Aichi." Misaki whispered

" What should we do?" Kourin ask

" Do we tell them?" Shingo ask

" If we do, then what will happen?" Naoki ask

Silence in the group...

" I don't know." The three replied

" Um..." A voice said

It was Blaster Blade.

" Have you seen my Vanguard, I mean, Aichi. I know everyone here is his friends." Blaster Blade said

Silence... His?

" Oh yeah. They still don't know..." Everyone murmured except for the units

" Don't know what?" Blaster Dark raised an eyebrow

" Y-You see..." Ren said

Before they could say anything, evil laughter broke the talk.

" My, my. Look what we have here. The heroes and friends of planet Cray. Blaster Blade, Blaster Dark. Two of the three heroes. Where's Dragonic Overlord?" Luquier "Reverse" ask

" He will arrive later. He has some business to settle." Blockade replied

" And? What are you two doing? Trying to threaten our Vanguards?" Mordred Phantom ask

" We were eliminating any resistance on Earth. They are the resistance we must destroy." Vowing Saber Dragon "Reverse" replied

" The thing that I hate most is you again, standing in front of me." Vowing Sword Dragon said

" And how dare you make me look that way! It's not even entertainment to 'lock' my circus that time!" Luquier said

They draw their weapons.

" Think you can defeat us? No chance." Luquier "Reverse" said

Dark aura surrounded their bodies.

" What the..." Alfred exclaimed

" Ah~ The power. Reina-sama, thank you for your despair. These fools will be eliminated of at once, my queen." Luquier "Reverse" said

" Reina? Queen?" Zerachiel said

" A powerful girl. Not like these weak humans." Vowing Saber Dragon "Reverse" said

" Look around. Isn't there someone missing?" Luquier "Reverse" ask

The units looked around.

" It can't be... Where are you keeping him?!" Blaster Blade ask

" Blade?" Blaster Dark ask

" The only person missing is..." Alfred said

" ... Aichi." Garmore said

The units eyes are now wide open. They looked around once more, Aichi was definitely missing.

" You mean..." Mordred said

" How is this possible?!" Daiyusha said

" What have you done?!" Blockade ask

" Reina-sama belongs to Void-sama and Void-sama alone. And when I say girl, I mean it. Aichi Sendou is a girl." Luquier "Reverse" sais

Silence... Naoki and the others knew what was going to happen and covered their ears.

" WHAT DID YOU SAY?! UNBELIEVABLE!" The units shouted

Knew it.

" It's the truth. Her despair is our power. And currently, she thought her friends was killed and now she is despairing. Our powers are getting a big boost because of that." Vowing Saber Dragon "Reverse" said

" Where are you keeping her?!" Blaster Blade ask

" Hasty as always, Blaster Blade. Don't worry. She's safe. Void-sama is keeping her like a bird trapped in a cage." Luquier "Reverse" replied

" You what?!" Garmore exclaimed

" Unforgivable!" Alfred said

The units started their fight.

Ren realized something in all the mess.

" Get your Psyqualia out. Try communicating with Psyqualia." Ren whispered to. Leon and Chris

They nodded. They activated their Psyqualia.

* * *

Aichi was still hoping that Naoki and the others weren't killed. When all of a sudden, she felt a familiar sensation.

She was now standing in a white space.

" This way, we can communicate. Void can't enter this space." Ren said

" Everyone! Is everyone alright?!" Aichi ask

" We were saved by Blaster Dark and the others, don't worry. Stop your despairing, it's giving the Reversed units power." Ren said

Aichi nodded.

" We'll be saving you soon, Sendou." Leon said

" Wait for us." Chris said

Aichi nodded.

They disappeared and Aichi was back in the cage. She stopped despairing and was relieved.

* * *

Back to the fight...

" What?" Luquier "Reverse" said

" She stopped?!" Vowing Saber Dragon "Reverse" exclaimed

" How did..." Luquier "Reverse" said

She looked over to the Psyqualia users.

" I see. They used Psyqualia to calm her down." Luquier "Reverse" said

Blaster Blade took that time while they were distracted and slashed Luquier "Reverse". Luquier "Reverse" screamed in pain.

" Got you." Blade said

" My turn." Vowing Sword Dragon said

Vowing Sword Dragon used its sword and slashed Vowing Saber Dragon "Reverse". Vowing Saber Dragon took a step back as the attack hit.

" We're retreating!" Luquier "Reverse" said

The two Reversed units disappeared. The units draw back their weapons as well.

" Explain later." Dark said

" Yes."

" One problem..." Kourin said

" Huh?"

" You guys are..." Misaki said

" ... huge." Everyone said

The units looked at each other and realized some of them are too huge to fit into the base.

" Don't worry. I have that settled." The school's speaker echoed

The ground suddenly lowered the units and Naoki and the others down to the base.

" Maki! You again!" Naoki exclaimed

" How exactly do you do this? And by yourself." Shingo said

" I have my own ways." Maki said while pushing up her glasses

The units managed to settle down and listened to their story.

" It's quite unbelievable." Alfred said

" I'm going to show the projections and don't and I say don't even think about imagining something again boys." Maki said

" Y-Yes."

Maki showed the first projection of the cage with Aichi inside.

" H-H-H-Hold it one minute! Y-Y-Y-You're saying that's o-o-o-our Vanguard?!" Blaster Blade stuttered

They blushed except for the girls and the guys and boys. Maki pushed up her glasses.

" Girls. The guys can join in too." Maki said

The units may be big but...

" Ow!"

Another successful wake up call. For the ones that are mechanical... Electric shocks.

" Wait, wait! Alright! We'll stop!" Dark said

" That's better." Ren said

" And I thought he was dense." Mordred said

" When he's serious, he's never dense." Raging Form said

" T-Then, explain the bracelets?" Garmore ask, while rubbing his sore cheek, by the courtesy of Misaki and Kourin who slapped him

" The bracelets are made by 'Lock', you should know the rest. The building has a force field around it. We need someone to destroy it." Maki said

" Then if all of us combined... How strong is the force field?" Descendent ask

" Quite strong. I'll check the data." Maki replied

She typed something in.

" Made of a strong aura. Manifested by the despair apparently. Other than giving power to the Reversed units, Aichi Sendou's despair gives power to the force field as well." Maki explained

" A strong aura? You mean a fighter's aura?" Misaki ask

" Yes. You saw it, right? In every fight she goes into, her fighter aura grows stronger." Maki replied

Everyone nodded. They remembered the blue aura that always surrounded Aichi in a fight.

" That aura was strong enough to power the force field." Maki continued

" How do they transmit that aura if Aichi's trapped in the cage?" Misaki ask

" That cage. It can transmit the energies to them. The crystal on top of the cage takes in the aura and transmits it." Maki replied

" So if we destroy the crystal, then they will never be able to gain power?" Gouki ask

" Yes. It looks like it." Maki replied

" But the force field..." Naoki said

" Leave it to us." Vowing Sword Dragon said

" If we combine our powers, we might be able to destroy the force field." Descendent sais

The units nodded.

" Since that is settled, you can go." Maki said

She exited the room. When everyone went into the connected base, it was huge that the units could fit in. It was small before.

" She's seriously amazing." Hiroshi said

" Kaboom." Kaoru said

" Now then, Pacifica and Labrador wants to see Emi-chan and Mai-chan, right? I'll bring you to them." Rekka said

" Okay!"

The three left.

" Rekka! Wait for us!" Ramiel said and followed

" Ramiel! Wait!" Zerachiel said and chased after them

They could only sweat drop.

" Then, I'm going to my room. Himiko and Fortuna can follow since... we are friends..." Misaki said

" If I remember, Boss Lady never had any roommates except for that Akari, right? So you're..." Naoki said

Before he could finish saying, he was punched to a wall.

" That's what you get for saying unnecessary things, Porcupine Head." Shingo said

Misaki left and Himiko and Fortuna followed her.

" So... I-I'm going back to my room." Kourin said

" And we'll follow, right, Salome?" Ashlei ask

" You're right." Salome replied

Kourin blushed because she was shy. It was her avatars she was talking to, in the flesh.

" Alright then! The avatars will be sleeping with us in our rooms then!" Naoki said

" He recovers really quickly." Magatsu Storm said

" A typical would-be delinquent." Shingo said

Naoki's ears perked up at those words.

" What was that, Granny Glasses?!" Naoki ask

" What?! You have a problem with that?!" Shingo ask

The glaring contest has started again. The dragons could only face palm.

" They _are_ our Vanguard." Gauntlet Buster said

" Now I know how it feels to be around them." Magatsu Storm said

" Now then, since that is decided, let's go!" Ren said enthusiastically

Ren merrily walked and hummed his tune to his room.

" I can't believe this." Dark said

" He's so dense." Mordred said

" Like I said, he's only not so dense when he's talking about serious business." Raging Form said

The three could only sigh and follow Ren.

" Asaka, let's go to your room. You must be tired." Luquier said

" Sure." Asaka said

They turned to walk to Asaka's room, Asaka turned around all of a sudden, she remembered something.

" R-Ren-sama! Be careful! Don't forget in front of your room there's a-" Asaka shouted

" Ow!"

" ... bump... He always trips on that." Asaka said

" Oh well. Let's go." Luquier said

" Y-Yeah." Asaka said

Amon stared at Tetsu and the both of them walked to the room immediately.

" They communicated through their eyes?!" Kamui said

" Sorry, Nagisa. I'll need to be with Kamui. You're a girl. Sorry." Ethics Buster Extreme said

" It's fine. I'll go visit Kamui-chan every night anyway." Nagisa said

Sweat drop.

" No way am I gonna let you in my room!" Kamui said

He ran back to his room, Extreme had to catch up to him. Nagisa pouted and that didn't go unnoticed by Gouki.

" Pirates ahoy! Let's get Kamui back for my little sister!" Gouki said

" Yes, Captain!" Hiroshi said

" Kaboom!" Kaoru said

The three ran towards the same direction Kamui ran to.

" Hey, you three!" Cocytus called

He ran or floated after them.

" Huh? Where's Kai?" Miwa said

He looked around. Kai was already walking towards his room with Descendent.

" Ah, Kai! Wait for me!" Miwa called

He ran after him.

" Miwa! I can't run that fast!" Blockade said

Blockade chased after them.

" Should we go, Shamsiel?" Suiko ask

" Sure, Suiko." Shamsiel replied

The two ladies went to their room.

" Hey, we should go back too. I'm sure Yuri is exhausted too." Koutei said

That made Yuri blush.

" Oh? Why is my Vanguard blushing like that?" Enigman Storm ask

" I-I'm not!" Yuri said

" You're not straightforward with your feelings, Sis." Gai said

A tick mark appeared and Yuri beat Gai to a pulp. Koutei went with Gai to rest and to escape from Yuri, who is scary when angry. Daikaiser and Daiyusha followed them.

" I-I'm going back to my room! Let's go, Enigman Storm." Yuri said

" Okay, okay." Enigman Storm said

Leon just walked away.

" Ah! Wait, Leon-sama!" Jillian said

" Leon-sama!" Sharlene said

" Leon-sama!" The two girls called and chased after him

The three dragons had to chase after them as well.

" Wait for us, you three! My anchor is heavy too!" Trans-core Dragon called

" My heavy mechanical body can't keep up that fast!" Tetra-drive Dragon said

" I'll go ahead first then." Revonn said

Revonn moved at a fast speed.

" This is not a race, Revonn!" Tetra-drive Dragon shouted

" You're only carrying a sword! Help us out here!" Trans-core shouted

The three tried to catch up to the three fighters.

Leopald carried the now asleep three kids, Chris, Ali and Lee, to their room.

" They're still kids." Leopald said

He turned behind to see the last group. The glaring contest.

" Hey, guys! I'm going ahead! Good luck!" Leopald said

He ran towards the room.

" You can at least help us!" The three dragons shouted

" What was that, Granny Glasses?!" Naoki shouted

" Shut up, you would-be delinquent!" Shingo shouted

All of a sudden, so,ething was thrown at them.

" Ow!"

When they took a look, it was two girls' shoes. When they looked at the hallway, Kourin and Misaki were glaring at them.

" Shut up, you two!" The two girls yelled

" Y-Yes!"

The two boys ran back to their rooms.

" Hey, you forgot about us, Naoki!" Vowing Sword Dragon shouted

" Wait for us, Naoki!" Gauntlet shouted

" Shingo, don't leave me alone here!" Magatsu Storm shouted

The three dragons flew after them. And that is their typical normal day in the base.

* * *

Meanwhile, Aichi was not having a typical normal day like them. Void was with her.

" So beautiful, just so beautiful." Void said

He touched her thighs, which she hated it. But she couldn't do anything. Void had already trapped her hands and legs to the chair again.

" Just stop it already. I'm disgusted." Aichi said

" Now, now. Don't be so cruel, Reina. Besides, the invasion is just one step of my plan. In order to destroy the world, I need someone to help me, and you're perfect." Void said

" Destroy the world?!" Aichi exclaimed

" Yes. With you by my side, we can take over the universe! So, what do you think?" Void ask

" My answer is the same. I'll never join you." Aichi replied

" I thought you'll say that... But then again..." Void said

He clicked his fingers and a white sword appeared on the table.

" I'm sure you are good at combat. Why not try it out?" Void ask

" Sorry but no. I'm never good at handling a weapon." Aichi said

" Oh? You might change your mind soon after. Controlling you is easy." Void said

He released the bracelets again.

" I'll see you again tomorrow, Reina." Void said

He exited the cage and room again.

_" Fight beside him? Hmph. Not going to happen, Void. Do that in your dreams."_ Aichi thought

* * *

Nighttime came and everyone including Aichi was asleep. It was really the end of the day of a (not-so) typical day.

* * *

And that's the end of this chapter! I feel it's quite boring but if up everyone is satisfied with this chapter,then I'm happy too! :) I'll see everyone in the next chapter!


	9. Chapter 9 - The queen of darkness

Hello readers and welcome to the ninth chapter! I wonder if everyone is enjoying the story so far because something might be coming up in this chapter. Everyone is welcome to guess what is about to happen. Let's go on with the story!

Normal POV

Aichi was sitting on the chair again and thinking of her next move. Void entered.

" You're awake, Reina." Void said

" Yeah. I see you're happier than before, Void." Aichi said

" Of course. Because you are here, of course I would be. And..." Void said

He opened the door of the cage and entered the cage.

" ... I found something interesting." Void said

" Interesting?" Aichi ask

" I said you'll become mine but not just yet. Instead, I'll temporary Reverse you to destroy the fools in the resistance." Void said

Aichi stood up.

" That's impossible." Aichi said

" But the bracelets say otherwise, you see, Takuto reprogrammed it so that I can control you using Reverse." Void said

" You're lying..." Aichi said

" Oh? Then do you want to try it?" Void ask

" No..." Aichi said

Void took out a button.

" Stop!" Aichi shouted

Void pressed the button and the bracelets started engulfing Aichi with the dark aura. Aichi screamed.

" That's it. This is only temporary but... I still can make you work for me in a different way." Void said

* * *

Back at the base...

" I think that settles for the supplies." Naoki said

" What are you doing?" Gauntlet Buster ask

" Well, since we are going to the building, we were told to prepare a few weapons so.. I got a taser, a few knives I found and pepper spray." Naoki replied

" Pepper spray?" Vowing Sword Dragon ask

" Test it out on us." Gauntlet Buster said

" Huh?! But..." Naoki said

" Just do it. I mean, how much can one pepper spray hurt?" Vowing Sword Dragon said

" If you say so..." Naoki said

He sprayed the pepper spray and...

" OW!" The two dragons yelled

" Told you so." Naoki said

~ A few minutes later~

The others were wondering what happened to the two dragons. Their eyes were swelling.

" That's two idiot dragons for you. Testing out a pepper spray." Descendent said

" And straight at their eyes." Blockade added

They laughed.

" Seriously? They asked you to test a pepper spray on them?" Misaki ask

" And straight at their eyes too." Kourin added

" I told them already but they wouldn't listen." Naoki said

" Now that I think about it... Where did Blaster Blade and the others sleep in?" Misaki ask

Everyone had totally forgotten about the three paladins. At that time, the three paladins appeared.

" I thought we were late." Blade said

" Sorry, everyone. We fell asleep on the rooftop." Alfred said

" You guys were on the rooftop all this time?" Yuri ask

" Yeah, we didn't know who to ask to find Aichi's room, so we slept on the rooftop." Garmore replied

" Wow. Not even worried about an enemy's attack too." Koutei said

" Huh? We forgot about that." Alfred said

Sweat drop...

_" They are as dense as Aichi!" _Everyone thought

" We should go now. While the shadows are still covering the grounds, we can sneak towards the building." Ren said

Everyone nodded.

" Pacifica and Labrador can stay here just in case, alright?" Rekka ask

" Yes!" The two mermaid idols replied

" Wait." They heard a voice said

It was Maki.

" I'll following you too." Maki said

" But it's dangerous and you don't have a deck yet." Kourin said

" But I'm the only one who can break the code for the bracelets." Maki said

Silence...

" I take that as a yes then. Now we can go." Maki said

They left for the building.

* * *

They arrived at the streets but it was dark with all those 'Lock'.

" It's been some time since we've seen the city and it had turned into this." Naoki said

" Looks like Void has already started invading Earth. It won't be long." Salome said

" We better hurry." Himiko said

They continued forward.

" We got a message from Dragonic Overlord that he will be meeting us at the building with 'The End'." Blockade said

" 'The End' is there too?!" Miwa exclwimed

" Yeah. We better hurry, there's still time." Magatsu Storm said

" Maki, what's the force field's strength now?" Misaki ask

" I'll check." Maki replied

She typed in a few codes.

" This is..." Maki exclaimed

She stopped. Everyone also stopped.

" What's wrong?" Gouki ask

" The force field strength has gone over the charts! Meaning, it's been powered up! If we don't make it there soon, the force field will be too powerful for us to destroy!" Maki said

" What?!"

The units thought about something.

" Naoki, Kai and Miwa. Get on us. We'll fly you there at our fastest speed." Descendent said

" Misaki, we'll transport you there. Get on!" Himiko said

" Kourin too! We're going there fast now!" Salome said

" Shingo, hang on to me. I'll bring you there." Magatsu Storm said

" Ren! Get on me, we're flying there!" Raging Form said

" Hurry Asaka, I'll get you there!" Luquier said

" Tetsu, no time to waste! Hurry!"

" Rekka and Suiko, we'll carry you there! Hurry!" Shamsiel said

" Koutei! We, Dimension Police, will fly you there! Hurry and get on us!" Daiyusha said

" Gai and Yuri too!" Enigman Storm said

" Kids! Get on me! I can get you there fast!" Leopald said

" Souryu children! Get on us three dragons! We'll get you there!" Trans-core said

" Hey, Kamui, Nagisa! Get on me! I'll get you two there!" Extreme said

" Pirates! It's time to set off at a fast speed! Get on!" Cocytus said

" Miss! We'll carry you there! Hurry!" Blade said to Maki

" Yes!" Everyone said

They got on the units and got there fast, the three paladins followed behind.

* * *

When they arrived at the building, it was covered with a dark force field.

" This is the force field, huh?" Blockade said

" That's correct. We need to combine our powers in order to destroy the force field." A voice said

Dragonic Overlord and 'The End' flew down out of nowhere.

" Dragonic Overlord and 'The End'!" Kai exclaimed

" It's been a long time, Kai. How have you been doing? No, I shouldn't ask that question right now. Everyone, we need to begin our attacks now, if not, we might be too late. Hurry!" Dragonic Overlord said

" Yes!"

The units draw their weapons and unleashed their attacks on the force field. Sparks flew everywhere. After more power was put into the attacks, the force field broke.

" Maki! Where is the room?!" Misaki ask

" On the seventh floor, in the room to the far right of the corridor!" Maki replied

" Alright!" Naoki said

Everyone took out their own defense like the weapons Naoki got. The dragons stayed outside since they were too big to enter the building.

" Let's go!"

" Yeah!"

They charged into the building.

They went into the lift which led them into another floor.

" The fourth floor?" Naoki said

" I thought we pressed the seventh floor." Shingo said

" This is probably a trap. Be careful. The units too." Misaki said

Everyone nodded. They went out of the lift and the sight was...

" Not again!" Naoki yelled

Looks like they need to go through a series of trials again or games...

" This is the second time." Kourin said

The speakers suddenly announced something.

_" Welcome everyone. This is a field where you will be fighting the Reversed fighters, and there are more than fifty of them. One hundred of them. Good luck."_ The speakers announced and turned off.

" O-One hundred?!" Everyone exclaimed

The Reversed fighters came out and. Naoki and the others fend them off with their weapons.

" Take this!" Kourin yelled

She used the taser and pressed the button and shocked the Reversed fighter.

" Have a taste of this!" Misaki yelled

She pressed the pepper spray and the Reversed fighters couldn't see a thing.

" Wow." Himiko said

" Who knew?" Fortuna said

" They might not be able to fight so much but they are definitely able to defend themselves very well." Ramiel said

" Yeah."

They waited until they have finished dealing with the Reversed fighters.

~ After awhile~

" Whew. Finally." Naoki said

They finished dealing with the Reversed fighters. They proceeded to the seventh floor.

" Looks like this is it." Misaki said

" Get ready, everyone." Kourin said

Everyone nodded.

They entered the seventh floor.

" Maki, which room?" Misaki ask

" That one." Maki replied

She pointed to a room far to the right.

" Alright! Everyone!" Misaki said

" Yeah!"

They headed to the room that Maki pointed to and checked for any sound inside the room.

" Nothing." Yuri said

" Should we go in?" Koutei ask

" Then on the count of three." Kai replied

" The girls should go in first." Maki said

They nodded.

" One..."

" Two..."

" Three!"

They opened the door. The girls looked around and noticed the cage and the person inside.

" Over there!" Kourin whispered

The girls ran towards the cage with the boys following behind them.

" Aichi!" Misaki whispered

No response...

" Not now! Get her out of there first!" Naoki whispered

" What's the code?" Koutei ask

" I don't know." Maki replied

" Then I'll try hacking the code." Suiko said

Suiko took out her device while the others made sure nobody came to the room.

" That's weird." Dark said

" What is?" Mordred ask

" Why isn't there anyone coming when we are here?" Dark replied

" Now that you said it..." Blade said

" It's awfully quiet." Alfred said

" What's going on?" Himiko ask

What they didn't notice was a sword on the bluenette's side. And they didn't notice the different clothing the bluenette was wearing. A battle outfit.

Suiko was almost done with hacking the system.

" I'm almost there." Suiko said

" Maki, how is the removing of the bracelets going?" Naoki ask

" I'm almost there as well." Maki replied

Beeping was heard and the cage was unlocked. But...

" What?!" Maki exclaimed

" What's wrong?!" Yuri ask

" This is..." Maki exclaimed

Maki looked into the cage. She noticed the sword being unsheathed.

" Don't go in!" Maki shouted

" Huh?"

They heard a laughter coming from inside the cage.

" Thank you for coming here. Now all everyone needs to do is await your deaths." Aichi said, the white sword in her hand

" Impossible." Kamui said

" The bracelets have been reprogrammed! Now they're putting her in temporary Reversed state! If we don't remove the bracelets, she'll stay like this!" Maki said

" What did you say?!" Yuri exclaimed

" Get ready." Aichi said

She charged at them with the sword. Naoki deflected the sword with his taser.

" Aichi! Stop!" Naoki said

Aichi didn't listen. She charged at those with the pepper sprays in their hands.

" Kids! Get behind me!" Leopald said

Chris and the others got behind Leopald.

" You're not hurting them!" Leopald said

He slashed his claws down at her. Aichi flipped backwards and dodged the attack and landed on her feet.

" Those movements..." Blade said

" ... She seems to have trained before. But by who?" Dark pondered

" Whoever it is. That person trained her really well. It's also clear that the person is also quite fond of close combat and weapon handling. She's using them without any problems." Alfred said

" Look out, King Alfred!" Garmore shouted

Alfred deflected a short sword that was directed at him.

" And she's got hidden weapons with her." Alfred said

Aichi lifted her skirt a little and that made the guys all blush but realized there were more short swords hidden on her legs.

" Dodge!" Gouki shouted

They all dodged the short swords.

" Maki! Hurry and break those bracelets!" Kourin shouted

" I'm trying! But the code is too difficult to break!" Maki shouted back

Aichi was now above Maki as she swing her sword down at her. Maki closed her eyes, waiting for the pain but only to hear clanks of metals clashing. She opened her eyes. Blade had saved her and deflected Aichi's sword.

" Tch. I'm not going to progress anywhere with all this interference." Aichi said

She looked around and noticed the window, the dragons and Reversed units were all outside. She smirked.

" Then let's go all out." Aichi mumbled

Aichi waited for the right moment when they gathered together and... She pointed her sword towards them... Dark rings appeared around the sword.

" What is going on?!" Kamui exclaimed

" Get down!" Blade shouted

Everyone did as instructed.

" No use. Dark Nebula." Aichi said

The dark rings expanded until it was big enough.

" Lock on." Aichi said

The sword floated and she prepared the attack.

" Blow away." Aichi said

The dark rings created huge gusts of wind and threw everyone out of the window.

* * *

Outside, the dragons saw everyone blown out and they immediately flew and caught them.

" Is everyone alright?" Descendent ask

" Yeah."

" That was one heck of an attack." Kamui said

" That shows she was trained but by who? It can't be Void." Blade said

The Reversed units floated down in front them. All of them were gathered in front of them. Nebula Lord Dragon floated in front of them with Aichi sitting on its hand.

" Aichi!" Kourin exclaimed

" Now then, let the real fun begin." Aichi said, the red marks appearing under her eyes

* * *

And that's the end of this chapter! Evil Aichi is back! Will they be able to save her? Or will it be history repeating all over again? Find out in the next chapter! Bye bye!


	10. Chapter 10 - Rescue

Hello readers and welcome to the tenth chapter of 'Our friend'! Thank you for all the support from all the readers and reviewers! Now, the fight has started! Will they be able to save Aichi in time? Or will she stay like that? Find out in this chapter!

Normal POV

They stood in front of the Reversed units and Aichi was placed down.

" Thank you." Aichi said

The guys blushed at the kind words. The girls knocked some senses into their heads.

" Cut it out, guys!" The girls shouted

The guys shook their heads.

" Y-Yeah!"

" I hope the fight will be entertaining. It's been awhile since I've battled." Aichi said

" Been awhile?" Blade said

" So she _was _trained by someone." Alfred said

Luquier "Reverse" approached Aichi.

" Reina-sama. We'll handle this so you should just have a rest." Luquier "Reverse" said

" No. I was waiting for a fun fight after a long time." Aichi pouted

The others stoned.

_" That character is too cute!"_ They thought

" R-Reina-sama..." Luquier "Reverse" tried reasoning

Luquier "Reverse" didn't know what to do so...

" Yes, ma'am." Luquier "Reverse" gave in

" Alright, I hope everyone is ready because..." Aichi said

She pointed her sword.

" ... We're going to take care of you once and for all." Aichi said

She gave the signal and they started the fight.

" Maki! Try your best to decode the code! We'll handle them!" Misaki said

" Alright!" Maki said

Suiko went beside her with Rekka.

" I'll help you too." Suiko said

She took out her device and also began decoding.

" Thank you." Maki said

Only the Reversed units were there, no Link Joker units. Nebula Lord Dragon had flew somewhere.

" Should we handle our own Reversed units?" Blade ask

" I don't mind. Those who doesn't have any Reversed units will follow the ones who have Reversed units and back them up." Dark suggested

They nodded and went to deal with their own Reversed units.

" Hey, Vowing Saber Dragon "Reverse"! Come and get me!" Naoki said and stuck out his tongue

" Why you!" Vowing Saber said in irritation

" Ashlei "Reverse"!" Kourin called

" Why if it isn't Kourin? And the original Ashlei and Salome. No matter, I'll deal with you." Ashlei "Reverse" said

" Hey, Ramiel "Reverse"! We, Angel Feather, will defeat you!" Ramiel said

" The original Ramiel with Zerachiel and Shamsiel... This is going to be interesting." Ramiel "Reverse" said

" Hey, Ethics Buster "Reverse"! Think you can catch us?! Think again! I'll beat you up so bad that you'll run between your tails!" Kamui shouted

Sweat drop.

" Close, but it was 'run with your tail between your legs'." Misaki corrected

Kamui blushed at the correction but shook it off.

" A-Anyway... You can't catch us!" Kamui and Nagisa said

" I'll kill you!" Ethics Buster "Reverse" shouted

" Luquier "Reverse"! Let's just stop this and continue the circus!" Asaka said

" But we can't have two Luquiers so... It's either her or me, Asaka. Or maybe, I'll just kill both of you." Luquier "Reverse" said

" Amon "Reverse"! As the real Demon Marquis, I'll destroy you for the demons of Dark Irregulars!" Amon said

" Try me, original Amon." Amon "Reverse" said

" Cocytus "Reverse"! Since we pirates don't give in so easily, why don't you try to catch us?!" Gouki ask

" Bet you can't catch three of us!" Hiroshi said

" Kaboom!" Kaoru said

" We'll see about that." Cocytus "Reverse" said

" "Reverse" Daiyusha! Stop this! If you want to rule the world, then do it where there's the right justice! Not his justice!" Koutei shouted

" This is my justice. Stay out of this, Kenji Mitsusada." "Reverse" Daiyusha said

" The jungle doesn't want an evil fiend like you in our territory! Get ready to be pulverized!" Leopald said

" Let's see whose claws are sharper, original Leopald." Leopald "Reverse" said

And...

" Garmore "Reverse"! We'll deal with you!" Blade said

" Try me. The two heroes joining forces... Interesting." Garmore "Reverse" said

" Actually... I'll join in this fight as well." Aichi said

" Aichi-kun?" Ren ask

" I'm interested in what kind of fight Blaster Blade can give me." Aichi said

" Aichi..." Blade said

" Let's go." Aichi said

She charged at Blade immediately and their swords clashed. Misaki went to Maki's side.

" How's the decoding going?" Misaki ask

" We're almost there." Suiko replied

A few beeps and they looked at the screen.

" This is..." Maki exclaimed

" No way..." Suiko exclaimed

" This is bad." Rekka said

" What? What's wrong?" Kourin ask

" If we want to destroy those bracelets, because Aichi Sendou was Reversed twice, she might lose her memories in the process. Do you really want to continue?" Maki ask

Misaki and Kourin gasped and hesitated.

" It's better than fighting her. At the least, we can protect her." Misaki said

" I agree. But how long will the process take?" Kourin ask

" Another half hour." Suiko replied

" Okay. We'll delay them as much as possible." Misaki said

Meanwhile, Aichi was...

" Dark Nebula... Lock on... Fire." Aichi said

Fire came out of the rings this time and Blade dodged it.

The ones who provoked and taunted the Reversed units were still running and chasing around.

" What? Why are you so slow?" Naoki ask

" Get back here you!" Vowing Saber Dragon "Reverse" yelled

Naoki had led him to where Kai, Miwa, Shingo and the other dragons were waiting at.

" Oh no." Vowing Saber Dragon "Reverse" said

" You fell right into our traps." Kai said

The others who were also provoked arrived.

" Now then, let's settle this." Naoki said

It was a full on battle. Explosions everywhere.

~ After awhile~

" Damn! There's no end to this!" Kamui said

" We have to hold out! Aichi is depending on us!" Misaki said

" That's right! Sendou-kun is still there! She can't be gone!" Shingo said

" But... If we can hold out..." Kourin said

" We might be able to give some time for them to break the code." Naoki said

Maki and Suiko were still busy with watching the screen as the code was almost completely decoded.

" Please. We need to make it in time." Rekka said

" Everyone is getting tired. We need to act faster." Suiko said

" As long as we can get Aichi Sendou free, we can get her away from here." Maki said

Just a little more... The beeps started to ring.

" We just have to press the button. Ready?" Maki ask

" If we can bring her back, it's enough. Do it." Suiko replied

Maki nodded and pressed the button.

* * *

Aichi started to pulsate. The bracelets were turning blue and breaking. Aichi clenched her head in pain.

" Aichi!" Blade exclaimed

Aichi screamed as the bracelets broke. What happened next was in a blur, Aichi disappeared and in an instant, the Reversed units were getting knocked out one by one.

" What the..." Garmore exclaimed

" That's a very fast speed. What happened?" Alfred ask

" I don't know. It was a blur. Where is she now?" Blade ask

They all looked around. Aichi appeared and fainted. Naoki managed to catch her.

" Thanks, Maki! Sailor Suit!" Naoki said

" Hurry! Let's go!" Misaki shouted

They took the chance to escape while the Reversed units were all down.

* * *

They arrived at the base after much difficulty. They were huffing and panting.

" Everyone!" They heard a familiar voice calling from a distance

Emi and Mai were running towards them.

" Emi-san!" Kamui exclaimed

" Is everyone alright?!" Emi ask

" Yeah. Only a few scratches, but we're fine." Yuri replied

" Then... What about Aichi?" Emi ask

" Over here." Misaki replied

Aichi was asleep while Naoki carried her.

" She's sleeping heavily." Naoki said

" Carry her to her room. Kourin and I will take care of her there." Misaki said

Naoki nodded and Kourin and Misaki followed him to Aichi's room.

* * *

Naoki placed Aichi on her bed.

" It's alright now, Naoki. You can go." Misaki said

" Yeah." Naoki said

Naoki exited the room.

" Do you think she will be fine?" Kourin ask

" I'm hoping so. I don't want her to lose her memories." Misaki said

" Me too." Kourin said

* * *

After that... Aichi slept for the next few days and never woke up. Until one morning...

~ A few days later~

Naoki and Shingo were having breakfast alone in the dining room.

" I'll go check on Aichi." Naoki said

" But shouldn't you wait for Misaki-san and Kourin-san? Only they can enter the room." Shingo said

" Yeah. But I'm still worried. She hasn't woken up for days." Naoki said

" If you say so... I forgot... I should go call the units to come and eat breakfast too." Shingo said

" Okay. See you later then." Naoki said

They went their separate ways. In Aichi's room...

She was finally awake and changing clothes and tying up her hair. There was a knock on the door and Naoki entered. Naoki realized what Aichi was doing and blushed bright red.

" S-S-Sorry, Aichi! I-I-I didn't mean to see you changing!" Naoki said

Aichi just stared.

" A-Aichi? You're not mad, are you?" Naoki ask

Aichi stared for some time. It was an awkward moment in the room.

" I'm sorry but..." Aichi began saying

" Huh?" Naoki said

" Who are you?" Aichi ask

Naoki was shocked.

" I-I'm Naoki. Remember?" Naoki ask

" Sorry, but I don't know you. Where am I? Who are you?" Aichi ask

Naoki was in total shock.

" W-W-Wha... WHAT?!" Naoki yelled

* * *

Aichi has lost her memories! What will the others do? Find out in the next chapter! And I know the chapter is quite short. I'll try to make it longer next time. See everyone soon! Bye bye!


	11. Chapter 11 - Amnesia

Hello readers, I am now presenting to you chapter 11! I really hope everyone will like it! Now let's get on with the chapter!

Normal POV

~ Previously~

Aichi was changing her clothes and tying up her hair. She heard a knock on the door and Naoki entered. Naoki realized what Aichi was doing and blushed bright red.

" S-Sorry, Aichi! I didn't know you were changing!" Naoki said

Silence...

" A-Aichi? You're not mad, are you?" Naoki ask

Silence... It was a really awkward moment.

" Sorry but..." Aichi began saying

" Huh?" Naoki said

" Who are you?" Aichi ask

* * *

Naoki was totally shocked.

" W-W-Wha... WHAT?!"

His mouth was wide open.

" T-Then, do you remember Boss Lady, I mean, Misaki Tokura?" Naoki ask

" Misaki Tokura? I'm sorry but I don't know her." Aichi replied

" Then what about Kourin?" Naoki ask

" I'm sorry, I don't know her either." Aichi replied

_" So that means... she lost her memories?!"_ Naoki thought

" Come with me." Naoki said

" Huh? Where?" Aichi ask

" Just follow me." Naoki replied

Naoki took her hand and brought her to the dining room but because Aichi wasn't awake for a few days, she has difficulty walking and Naoki had to support her.

* * *

The others were awake and eating their meals.

" Huh? Shingo, where is Naoki?" Misaki ask

" He's coming soon." Shingo replied

They suddenly heard footsteps and Naoki entered.

" G-Guys... We have a problem." Naoki said

" What is it?" Koutei ask

" Hold on..." Naoki replied

He went somewhere and they heard another footstep.

" Carefully..." They heard Naoki said

Naoki finally entered with Aichi who he is supporting.

" Aichi-kun!" Koutei exclaimed

" You're finally awake!" Yuri said

" How is your body?" Ren ask

Aichi looked around.

" Well?" Naoki ask

Aichi shook her head.

" Sorry, no." Aichi replied

Everyone was confused.

" Sorry for the confusion but... Aichi has lost her memories. Doesn't seem like she remembers us." Naoki explained

" What?!" Everyone exclaimed

" It's temporary but we just don't know how to return her memories." Naoki said

" Then do you remember me?" Blade ask

" Sorry, no." Aichi replied

Blade stoned.

_" No way... She doesn't remember me... I'm her avatar too..."_ Blade thought

Alfred gave a comforting tap to Blade's shoulder and sighed.

" Then, do you remember that guy?" Miwa ask

He pointed to Kai.

" No." Aichi replied

" The what about me?" Miwa ask

Silence... Aichi stared for some time.

" I don't know a weirdo like you." Aichi replied coldly

Miwa stoned.

" W-Weirdo?" Misaki said

" It's my first time hearing Aichi say that." Kourin said

" She even replied him pretty much coldly." Shingo added

Chris and Ali poked Miwa while Lee observed.

" He's stoned." Lee said

" That's what you get for asking a weird question out of the blue." Ali said

" But I have to admit, it was pretty funny to see Miwa's reaction, right, Miwa-hentai?" Misaki ask (Hentai means weirdo)

Miwa could feel an arrow pierce him.

" Interesting." Naoki said

" Hey, may I know your names? I don't want to give weird nicknames but if I do... I'll start with that weirdo there." Aichi said coldly

She pointed to Miwa. Miwa could feel another arrow pierce him.

" Then, I'll start first. I'm Misaki Tokura. And he's Miwa Taishi."

" I'm Kourin Tatsunagi."

" My name is Naoki Ishida!"

" I'm Shingo Komoi."

" Kai Toshiki."

" I'm Ren Suzugamori!"

" I'm Asaka Narumi."

" Tetsu Shinjou."

" I'm Suiko Tatsunagi."

" Hi! I'm Rekka Tatsunagi~!"

" I'm Christopher Lo. You can call me Chris."

" I'm Lee Shenlon."

" I'm Ali Pajeel, Bambina." Ali winked

A shoe was thrown at him. Surprisingly, Aichi was the one who thrown it.

" I hate weirdos like him and you." Aichi said coldly

Ali flinched. The sudden character change also scared the others.

" I-I'm Kenji Mitsusada, you can call me Koutei." Koutei said

" I'm Yuri Usui."

" I'm Gai Usui."

" I'm Gouki Daimonji!"

" I'm Nagisa Daimionji! Kamui-chan's future wife!"

" You are so not! I'm Kamui Katsuragi."

" Hiroshi!"

" Kaoru, kaboom!"

" I'm Leon Souryu."

" I'm Jillian."

" I'm Sharlene!"

Aichi tried memorizing their names.

" Misaki-san... Kourin-san... Naoki-kun... Shingo-kun... Kai-san... Miwa-hentai-san... Ren-san... Asaka-san... Tetsu-san... Suiko-san... Rekka-chan... Chris-kun... Lee-kun... Ali-kun... Mitsusada-san... Yuri-san... Gai-san... Gouki-san... Nagisa-chan... Kamui-kun... Hiroshi and Kaoru... Leon-san... Jillian and Sharlene." Aichi said

" It feels awkward because she called Leon-sama, 'Leon-san'." Jillian said

" Um... You usually call Leon-sama, 'Leon-kun'." Sharlene said

" Oh, then... Leon-kun." Aichi said

" And I see Miwa was really called a hentai." Misaki said

" He deserved it." Kourin said

Miwa could feel a third arrow pierce him.

" Why don't you go and have a sit? Don't stand for too long." Naoki said

" Okay." Aichi replied

Naoki led Aichi to sit and went to sit as well. The units were ignored.

_" Oh well. They still need a bit of catching up to do anyway."_ The units thought and sighed

~ After breakfast~

Aichi was somehow able to open up to the others after some time of persuading and talking. But she had turned to the same shy and introverted Aichi they had first met, except that she was cold to Miwa this time. The units had already left the room.

" Hey, Aichi. Do you remember anything?" Misaki ask

" No. I can't really remember anything. Although, I know everyone has tried to help me get my memories back. Thank you." Aichi said

They smiled.

" U-Um..." Aichi said

" Yes? What is it?" Kourin ask

" That game that you talked about... The game that we first met... Vanguard, right?" Aichi ask

" Yeah." Naoki replied

" C-Can you teach me how to play the game again? M-Maybe I can recover some memories along the way." Aichi said

" Of course! If it weren't for Vanguard, we wouldn't even be here talking to you and won't even know each other!" Yuri said

Everyone nodded.

" T-Thank you, everyone." Aichi said and blushed

* * *

They took her to her room and prepared the decks.

" Here. These are the few decks and clans we use. Pick one. Oh, and the clan I'm using right now is Genesis." Misaki said

Misaki placed a few decks on the bed. Royal Paladin, Oracle Think Tank, Genesis, Narukami, Kagero, Bermuda Triangle, Great Nature, Granblue, Nova Grappler, Angel Feather, Dimension Police, Pale Moon, Dark Irregulars, Shadow Paladin and... Her own Gold Paladin deck that she built by herself, which she still doesn't know she was using it.

_" If she picks her own Gold Paladin deck, then that means there's a chance of her memories returning."_ Everyone thought

Aichi pondered for some time, testing out some decks.

~ After some time~

Aichi sighed as she felt another deck not compatible with her. Then... Her eyes found the Gold Paladin deck. She picked it up. She looked through all the units in it.

" Can I try this deck?" Aichi ask

" The Gold Paladin? Why is that?" Misaki ask

" I just have this feeling that this deck... I know it from somewhere." Aichi replied

That confirms it... _" Her memories... There's a possibility of it returning after all." _Everyone thought

" Alright then. Who do you want to fight with?" Kourin ask

Aichi looked around.

" Naoki-kun." Aichi replied

" Huh? Me?" Naoki ask

Aichi nodded.

" Okay!" Naoki said

* * *

They prepared their decks and starting Vanguards.

" Stand up, Vanguard!"

" Eradicator, Blade Hang Dracokid!"

" Liberator, Cheer Up Trumpeter!"

" Then, I'll go first. Draw. I ride Future Liberator, Llew. Trumpeter moves to the rear guard circle with his skill. Turn end." Aichi declared

" Draw! I ride Eradicator, Demolition Dragon! Blade Hang Dracokid moves back! I call Toko! Toko attacks your Vanguard!" Naoki declared

" No guard."

" Demolition Dragon attacks!" Naoki declared

" No guard."

" Drive trigger check. No trigger." Naoki declared

" Damage trigger check. No trigger." Aichi declared

" Turn end."

_" It's weird. I feel like I've used this deck before..." _Aichi thought

" Draw." Aichi declared

She took a look at the card. It was Blaster Blade Liberator. She suddenly remembered something.

_" Stand up, my avatar! I ride... Blaster Blade!"  
_

_" Stand up, my avatar! Blaster Blade Spirit!"_

_" Stand up, my avatar! I ride... Blaster Blade Liberator!"_

She remembered those words and the memories of using Blaster Blade. She held the card up.

" Stand up, my avatar! I ride... Blaster Blade Liberator!" Aichi declared

Everyone was both shocked and happy they heard those words again.

" Blaster Blade's counterblast! I retire Toko!" Aichi declared

Naoki retired Toko.

" I call Liberator of Silence, Gallatin and Future Liberator, Llew! Gallatin attacks with a boost from Trumpeter!" Aichi declared

" No guard!"

" Blaster Blade Liberator attacks!" Aichi declared

" No guard!"

" Drive trigger check. No trigger." Aichi declared

" Damage check. No trigger either." Naoki declared

" Turn end."

" My turn. Draw! I ride... Eradicator, Thunder Boom Dragon! I call... Homing Eradicator, Rochishin and Thunder Fist Eradicator, Doui! Rochishin attacks!" Naoki declared

" Guard."

" Thunder Boom Dragon attacks!" Naoki declared

" No guard."

" Drive check. I got a draw trigger! I give the power to Thunder Boom Dragon and I draw one card." Naoki declared

" Damage check. Draw trigger! I draw one card." Aichi declared

" Turn end."

_" Have I used this before? Is this... my own deck? The deck that I built?"_ Aichi thought

" I stand and draw. Your proud white wings will lead the fray in their battle! I ride... Solitary Liberator, Gancelot! I call... Liberator of the Flute, Escard! Escard attacks Rochishin! His skills activates!" Aichi declared

" No guard."

" Gancelot attacks!" Aichi declared

" Guard!"

" Twin drive check... First... Second... Stand trigger! I give the power to Gallatin and Escard stands. Gallatin attacks your Vanguard!" Aichi declared

" No guard."

" Escard attacks again!" Aichi declared

" Guard!"

" Turn end."

_" Woah. She's serious now. Looks like she's starting to remember something."_ Naoki thought

" I stand and draw! I ride... Vowing Sword Dragon! I call... Eradicator, Spark Rain Dragon! Spark Rain attacks!" Naoki declared

" No guard."

" Vowing Sword Dragon attacks!" Naoki declared

" Guard!"

" Twin drive check... First... Second... No trigger. Turn end." Naoki declared

_" That's right... I've always used Gold Paladin... but I remember... did I also Royal Paladin too?"_ Aichi thought

" I stand and draw. Lend me the power of your proud white wings once more! Break Ride! Solitary Liberator, Gancelot! Break ride's skill! Gallatin, Llew and Escard gains +5000 power! Gancelot gains +10000 power! Escard attacks Spark Rain! Skill activated!" Aichi declared

" No guard!"

" Gancelot attacks! Gancelot's skill! +2000 power! Llew's skill! +4000 power!" Aichi declared

" Perfect guard!"

" Twin drive check... First... Second... Critical trigger! I give all effects to Gallatin! Gallatin attacks!" Aichi declared

" Intercept and guard!"

" Turn end."

_" She drove me to a corner... I only got one card in my hand and she's got four. I'll end it this turn!"_ Naoki thought

" I stand and draw! Raging dragon! Show your manly dragon spirit and roar as you fight beside your comrades! Break Ride! Gauntlet Buster Dragon! I retire Gallatin! And... Gauntlet Buster Dragon gains +10000 power! I call! Eradicator, Saucer Cannon Wyvern! Counterblast! I retire Escard! Because of his skill, you need to draw a card after retiring him." Naoki declared

Aichi did as told.

" If he means to end it this turn..." Misaki said

" ... he shouldn't have placed that unit into play. He might have just gave her an advantage." Kourin said

~ Back to the fight~

" Wyvern attacks your Vanguard!" Naoki declared

" No guard."

" Gauntlet Buster Dragon attacks!"

" Perfect guard!"

" Twin drive... First... Second... I got it! Stand trigger! I stand Wyvern and give him the power! The Wyvern that just stood up attacks again!" Naoki declared

" Guard!"

" Turn end."

_" I managed to protect myself." _Aichi thought

" I stand and draw. Your strong bonds of friendship will never sever even in the toughest times! Break Ride again! Wolf Fang Liberator, Garmore!" Aichi declared

" Garmore?! Uh oh..." Naoki said

" I call Liberator of Silence, Gallatin. Break Ride's skill. Three of my units gains +5000 power! Garmore gains +10000 power! And, my gathered heroes, go to that lonely soul! Limit Break! I superior call from the top cards of my deck! Liberator, Bagpipe Angel and Little Liberator, Marron! Bagpipe Angel's skill. When she is called from the deck, two of my units can gain +2000 power. Garmore and Llew, I give them the power. Bagpipe Angel attacks Saucer Cannon Wyvern!" Aichi declared

" No guard!"

" Garmore attacks! Garmore's skill! Marron, return to the deck. Garmore gains +4000 power! Llew's skill! +4000 power!" Aichi declared

" Total of 27000 power... No guard!"

" Twin drive check... First... Second... Draw trigger. I give the power to Gallatin and I draw a card." Aichi declared

" Damage check... No trigger. I lost." Naoki said

Aichi kept the cards. She wanted to ask something but felt faint and blurry.

" Aichi?" Misaki ask

Aichi suddenly collapsed.

" Aichi!"

They settled her on her bed after checking she was alright.

" Seems like she exhausted herself. She just needs some rest." Kourin said

" Don't worry, we'll take care of her. Everyone should go have some lunch. We'll go later." Misaki said

" But..." Koutei said

" Koutei, I'll stay here with them. Now go." Yuri said

They hesitated but in the end, they left the room.

" Recovering her memories won't be easy but..." Kourin said

" ... Just now, when she rode Blaster Blade Liberator... It's clear that she remembered something." Misaki said

" We should ask her when she wakes up." Yuri said

They nodded. The three continued taking care of Aichi until she would wake up.

* * *

Sorry for the wait! I finally posted this chapter! I hope everyone enjoyed it! I'll see everyone in the next chapter! Bye bye!


	12. Chapter 12 - Battle

Hello readers and welcome to chapter 12! A little talking here and there and our OOC Aichi is still the same Aichi even if Miwa is really a weirdo in her eyes. And one question to the readers, should I put this fic a Nao x Ai fic? Because I noticed not lots of people put them together. Please review! Let's stop the talking and let's get started!

Normal POV

It was a pretty much normal day for Aichi because she lost her memories and doesn't remember Void's invasion on Earth.

A normal morning... Aichi came out of the shower.

_" Phew, that was refreshing."_ Aichi thought

She looked for her clothes in the closet when all of a sudden, the door opened. It was Naoki.

" Aichi, everyone is-" Naoki paused

He saw Aichi wrapped in a towel as she was searching for clothes and blushed madly. Aichi blushed madly as well.

" AAAAHHHH! GET OUT OF HERE!" Aichi yelled

Naoki scrambled out and closed the door.

_" Whoa, that was close..."_ Naoki thought

He blushed as he remembered the image and shook it off. The door opened.

" What is it, Naoki-kun?" Aichi ask

" Well... Everyone is waiting at the dining room for breakfast so I came to get you because you were taking really long..." Naoki replied

" Okay, I'll be going there." Aichi said

The two went to the dining room as everyone were already waiting for them.

" Good morning, Aichi." Misaki greeted

" Good morning, everyone." Aichi greeted

She walked towards the available seat between Misaki and Kourin, Naoki also went to his seat.

" Hey, Komoi. Where are the units?" Naoki ask

" They went to the roof to have breakfast. They said they wanted to look out for the enemies just in case." Shingo replied

" I see..." Naoki said

They went ahead to eat breakfast as the morning passed.

~ After breakfast~

They went to have some cardfights after that.

" Hey, Misaki-san." Aichi said

" Yeah? What is it?" Misaki ask

Aichi took out her deck.

" This deck... Could it be... Did I... build this deck?" Aichi ask

" So you remembered something?" Misaki ask

Aichi nodded.

" It was only for a short while but I remembered that I called Blasted Blade, my avatar. And I had a feeling that I have used this deck before. Why did I have those feelings?" Aichi ask

" Well, you got Blaster Blade from Kai when you were young. You said that he gave it to you to help you gain more confidence and you called it your avatar because of that. To tell you the truth, you were always shy and introverted when we first met, like how you are now." Misaki said

Aichi was taking in the information.

" But... slowly, after taking part in a few tournaments, you have really grown a lot. That didn't change after you lost to Ren Suzugamori before at the High a School Championship. You always held your head high even in adversities that come your way in fights. You are the type of person that never stops believing in her friends and comrades. That's why... everyone likes the way you are now... and don't want you to change." Misaki continued

Aichi continued to listen.

" When you lost your memories, everyone tried their best to help you regain them. But I see that after a fight, you managed to regain some. That's why... we'll help you with anyway possible. We won't let you leave our side again." Misaki said

Aichi adverted her gaze down as she took in the information and smiled.

" And I'll make sure everyone don't leave me either..." Aichi muttered

" Did you say something?" Misaki ask

" It's nothing." Aichi replied

_" I'll protect everyone. That is what I will promise to myself."_ Aichi thought

* * *

~ A few fights later~

" I beat you again, Make-mi! Just give up!" Kamui said

" It's Katsumi! One more time! I'll beat so badly that you can't even look up, brat!" Morikawa said

" What was that, Make-mi?!" Kamui said

Shingo thought about something.

" Why does this feel like déjà-vu all over again?" Shingo muttered

" Huh? Where did Boss Lady, Kourin and Aichi go?" Naoki ask

" Yuri too." Koutei said

They looked around and found that the four girls weren't there.

" Has anyone seen Jillian and Sharlene? I can't find them." Leon said

" Don't know." Gai said

" Want to go look around?" Koutei ask

Everyone nodded.

* * *

They all looked around the base but still couldn't find the girls.

" Found them?" Naoki ask

" No." Shingo replied

" Where can those girls go?" Miwa ask

Everyone thought about it. Until they heard sounds of laughter coming from the kitchen.

" Then after that..."

" Really?"

" You should have seen that. It was really funny."

" Yeah. My team is always like that."

" Did Leon-kun do anything as well? Like entertaining the both of you with something?"

" No, Leon-sama is always kind. Ah, but when we were young, he made leaf boats for us."

" Yeah."

They nodded and followed the voices and sounds. When they were in front of the door, they peeked in to see what the girls were doing.

The girls were cooking up lunch for the others.

" Should we make some rice balls as well?" Yuri suggested

" Maybe a salad too." Aichi suggested

" Good idea. I'll go check on the stew." Misaki said

" Aichi, I got the vegetables for the salad. Want to make it with me?" Kourin ask

" Sure!" Aichi replied

" Then we'll make the rice balls, right, Sharlene?" Jillian ask

" Agreed!" Sharlene replied

" I'll go fry something for them to eat too." Yuri said

The girls were all busy with the food as the others watched on.

" Woah. They are really into it." Naoki said

" They didn't even tell us they are coming here." Shingo said

" We got scared for no reason." Chris said

" At least I get to see the cuties here. How cute!" Ali said

" Hey!" Lee said

" I've to agree! They are so cute! Especially, our little memory loss girl." Miwa said

" This is the first time I see Sis so into it. And I think I know why." Gai said

" Huh? What?" Koutei ask

All of a sudden, six dining knives were thrown at the door and I mean, real steel knives.

" Wha-?!"

The others backed off from the door as the door slammed open.

" Did I just hear someone call us 'cuties'?" Jillian ask

" Agreed." Sharlene said

" Who was the one who agreed to that? And on top of that, calling me the memory loss girl? I have a name you know, Miwa-hentai-san." Aichi said

" Miwa... Was that you?" Misaki ask

Miwa backed off.

" You guys really want a beating, don't you?" Kourin ask

" Did you say something, Gai?" Yuri ask

The others shook their heads. Dark aura appeared around the girls.

" A-Ali..." Chris and Lee said

" H-How is this my fault?" Ali ask

" Miwa." Kai said

" Hey, Kai!" Miwa said

" S-Sis... C-Calm down..." Gai had

The six girls took care of the two guys, they spared Ali because he was still a kid but Jillian and Sharlene didn't let him off easy.

The girls slammed the door close again as they left the others outside, too scared to move.

_" S-Scary... Girls can be scary..."_ The guys thought

Kai has really kept his composure well. He didn't even flinch. But...

_" How scary..."_ Kai thought

It was also their first time seeing Aichi acting this way so who wouldn't be scared? At that time, the rest of the girls appeared after their fights.

" My, my. What's wrong, everyone?" Rekka ask

The girls wondered and looked at the three beat up guys and the door that had knife holes.

" Could it be..." Suiko said

" Did everyone piss off the girls inside?" Rekka ask

" Only those guys." Kamui replied

" Ren-sama, Tetsu. I really hope you don't do that. Those girls make the best pissed off group ever. Make them angry any that's it for you." Asaka said

" But I didn't do anything..." Ren cried with anime tears

" Kamui-chan is so mean. Brother too." Nagisa said

The girls sighed as they helped the guys regain their composure.

* * *

The girls inside the kitchen opened the door to let them in.

" Woah!"

There wasn't much but it was impressive. Stews, salads, croquettes and rice balls but it was their first time tasting the girls' work.

" Let's eat!"

" Delicious!"

" It's true!"

They continued eating as the girls went to deliver the food to the units on the roof.

* * *

When they arrived at the roof, the units were deep in their thoughts.

" Everyone, it's time for lunch." Aichi said

That snapped the units out of their thoughts.

" Oh, thank you." Alfred said

" You're welcome, Alfred." Aichi said

Alfred was surprised.

_" But I never said my name to her yet."_ Alfred thought

Aichi turned to Blade and Dark who were relaxing on top on one of the staircase ceiling.

" Blaster Blade and Garmore! Come and eat before the food turns cold!" Aichi called

Blade and Garmore were surprised.

_" Is she..."_ They thought

They proceeded to eat.

" Delicious! Did you girls make them?" Himiko ask

" Yes." Misaki replied

" It's really delicious. Thank you, Kourin, girls." Salome said

" But I'm just thinking..." Aichi said

" Huh?"

" How are the dragons going to eat? I mean, they are huge." Aichi said

Everyone was silent.

_" Did I just say something wrong?"_ Aichi thought

" We have that settled." Jillian said

" We can shrink them to our size!" Sharlene said

They took out a remote and pushed it. The dragons turned small.

" Amazing." Misaki said

The units began eating again.

" Enjoy your lunch, okay? Don't get into trouble." Aichi said

The units nodded. The girls left.

* * *

~ After lunch~

Everyone wanted to go have another round of cardfights but all of a sudden...

" Everyone! We have trouble!" Maki approached them and said

She noticed Aichi and decided to make it into a whisper.

" They are attacking." Maki whispered

Everyone gasped except for Aichi. Aichi wondered what was going on.

" We need to go!" Naoki whispered

" What about Sendou-kun?" Shingo ask

" Just tell her to stay here. She can't go out there. Not in her condition." Maki whispered

Everyone agreed and nodded.

" Aichi. Sorry, but we have to go out for a bit." Naoki said

" Why? What is it?" Aichi ask

" We need you to stay here. We can't risk having you out there yet. Please." Misaki said

Aichi hesitated but nodded.

" Okay, let's go!" Misaki said

" Yeah!"

They left and left Aichi alone wondering.

_" No... I'll protect them! I can't risk them either! I have already made a promise to myself and I'm not going to break it!"_ Aichi thought

She wanted to take a step forward but stopped.

_" But how?"_ Aichi muttered

Aichi thought about it and remembered something and ran towards somewhere.

* * *

Meanwhile, everyone arrived outside and saw the giant army again.

" Not again!" Naoki said

" I think they want to take back Aichi Sendou." Maki said

" Not gonna happen!" Kamui said

" Yeah! Everyone, let's go!" Misaki said

" Yeah!"

They began the fights. During those period, they were also taught close combat and other different combats by the units so instead of using cardfights, they knocked the Reversed fighters out.

" There's no end to them!" Shingo said

" We need to continue!" Naoki said

The units were also busy with the Reversed units.

" You guys are persistent!" Blade said

" We're going to take back what belongs to Void-sama!" Garmore "Reverse" said

" Not going to happen!" Garmore said

Metals clashed. Clashes were everywhere.

" Take this!" Luquier "Reverse" said

She sent out her whip and her whip multiplied but she didn't send it out on Luquier but...

" Naoki! Watch out!" Gauntlet Buster shouted

" Misaki!" Fortuna shouted

" Kourin!" Ashlei shouted

" Shingo!" Magatsu Storm shouted

The units immediately tried flying to them but they were too late.

" Goodbye, you humans." Luquier "Reverse" said

The four were defenseless to fend off the whips as the whips are almost hitting them. They used their hands for cover as they await the pain. But instead, they heard clanks of metals.

" Huh?"

They opened their hands and someone was standing in front of them with the sword deflecting the whip. Wearing a hood and battle outfit. Someone enters the battle. Who is the mysterious person?

* * *

That's the end of this chapter! I hope everyone enjoyed it! Please review about putting a Nao x Ai pairing in! Thank you for reading!


	13. Chapter 13 - An almost normal day

Hello readers and welcome to chapter 13! Okay, I have one vote for a NaoAi fic and one vote for a Kaichi fic. I'm still waiting for more reviews because we have a tie for both pairings! I hope everyone will review about the pairings. And now, let's begin this chapter!

Normal POV

The mysterious person... Who is that?

" Who are you?" Naoki ask

No answer...

" Who are you?! How dare you interrupt our fight! You're going to pay for that!" Luquier "Reverse" said

No answer...

" So you're playing it that way, huh?! Fine! I'll make the first move then!" Luquier "Reverse" said

The whip was struck on the person and the person avoided the attack.

" What a shallow attack. Leaving so many openings." The person said

" Shallow?! I'm not going to let that pass!" Luquier "Reverse" said

And... Metals clash again. The person slashed Luquier "Reverse" and Luquier "Reverse" backed away.

" Who is that?!" Vowing Saber Dragon "Reverse" exclaimed

" What strength!" Blade exclaimed

" Hmph. I wonder... maybe I should leave it to the units for this?" The person said

" But you were doing well!" Garmore said

" True, but... I can't leave them alone for too long. Good luck." The person said

The person went to Naoki and the others. A faint blue aura could be seen around the person.

" That aura..." Blade exclaimed

" It can't be, right?" Garmore said

Naoki and the others noticed the clothes the person was wearing and realized something.

" You wore heels while fighting?" Naoki ask

" Of course. These boots are really comfortable for battle. Jeez. How long did you take to notice that?" The girl ask

" Just now." Shingo replied

Sweat drop...

" Never mind I asked." The girl said

" Is she getting a headache?" Naoki whispered

" I think it's because of you, you would-be delinquent." Shingo whispered

" What was that, Granny Glasses?!" Naoki ask

" Here we go again." Misaki said

" When are they ever going to stop?" Kourin said

The girl was also sweat dropping.

" Can you two just focus?! We have a batch of Reversed fighters heading this way!" The girl shouted

" Y-Yes!"

The fight continued as more and more were taken down.

" Retreat! We'll continue this fight next time!" Nebula Lord Dragon said

The Reversed fighters and units all retreated.

" Hey, thank- Huh? Where did she go?" Naoki ask

The girl had disappeared.

" I don't know. But should we head back in? Aichi might be waiting for us." Misaki said

" I agree. Can't let her wait for too long." Kourin said

They all headed in.

* * *

They proceeded to Aichi's room since that's the only place Aichi would wait at. Misaki knocked on the door.

" Aichi? Are you there?" Misaki ask

She opened the door. The others followed behind. They heard a sound of showering.

" Seems like she's bathing." Yuri said

" I guess so." Kourin said

The girls stopped the guys and boys from going into the room and closed the door and waited for Aichi to come out.

They sat somewhere around the room while waiting when Misaki noticed something.

" Those are..." Misaki said

They all turned their heads to the direction Misaki was looking at.

" Aren't those..." Yuri said

Jillian went to the direction and took the item that they saw out. It was boots with heels.

" Aren't those the boots that girl wore?" Sharlene ask

" Then..." Yuri said

" The mysterious girl is..." Kourin said

At the same time, Aichi opened the bathroom door. Jillian quickly placed the boots back to the same place.

" Oh! I didn't know you were here. I hope everyone didn't wait for so long." Aichi said

" N-No. We just came in too." Misaki said

" Sorry. Is the guys waiting outside?" Aichi ask

" Y-Yeah. I'll call them in." Kourin said

Aichi wondered the stutters but ignored it. Kourin let the guys in.

" Hey, Aichi. Wanna have a round of cardfight?" Naoki ask

" Sure, Naoki-kun." Aichi replied

They prepared their decks and starting Vanguards.

" Stand up, Vanguard!"

* * *

After awhile...

" I lost again." Naoki said

Misaki thought of something.

" Hey, Aichi. Can I have a round of cardfight with you?" Misaki ask

" Sure." Aichi replied

They prepared their decks and starting Vanguards.

" Stand up, Vanguard!"

" Battle Maiden, Amenohoakari!"

" Liberator, Cheer Up Trumpeter!"

" I'll go first then. Draw. I ride... Little Liberator, Marron. Cheer Up Trumpeter moves back. I call Future Liberator, Llew. Turn end." Aichi declared

**Misaki-Aichi**

**Hand: 5-4**

**Damage: 0-0**

**Field: Empty. Battle Maiden, Amenohoakari. Empty - Empty. Little Liberator, Marron. Empty**

**Empty. Empty. Empty - Liberator, Cheer Up Trumpeter. Future Liberator, Llew. Empty**

" Draw. I ride Battle Maiden, Mihikarihime. Amenohoakari moves back. With a boost from Amenohoakari, Mihikarihime attacks! Amenohoakari skill activates! Soulcharge." Misaki declared

" No guard."

" Drive check. No trigger." Misaki declared

" Damage check. No trigger." Aichi declared

" Turn end."

**Misaki-Aichi**

**Hand: 5-4**

**Damage: 0-1**

**Field: Empty. Battle Maiden, Mihikarihime. Empty - Empty. Little Liberator, Marron. Empty**

**Empty. Battle Maiden, Amenohoakari. Empty - Liberator, Cheer Up Trumpeter. Future Liberator, Llew. Empty**

" It's my turn. Draw. Stand up, my avatar! I ride... Blaster Blade Liberator! I call... Liberator of Silence, Gallatin. Gallatin attacks Mihikarihime!" Aichi declared

" No guard."

" Blaster Blade attacks!" Aichi declared

" No guard."

" Drive check. Draw trigger! Power to Blaster Blade and I draw." Aichi declared

" Damage check. No trigger." Misaki declared

" Turn end."

**Misaki-Aichi**

**Hand: 5-5**

**Damage: 2-1**

**Field: Empty. Battle Maiden, Mihikarihime. Empty - Liberator of Silence, Gallatin. Blaster Blade Liberator. Empty**

**Empty. Battle Maiden, Amenohoakari. Empty - Liberator, Cheer Up Trumpeter. Future Liberator, Llew. Empty**

" I stand and draw. I ride Battle Maiden, Sahohime. I call... Battle Maiden, Shitateruhime, Orange Witch, Valencia and Goddess of Trees, Jupiter. Jupiter attacks Gallatin!" Misaki declared

" No guard."

" Sahohime attacks! Amenohoakari's skill! Soul charge." Misaki declared

" Guard!"

" Drive check... Draw trigger! I give the power to Shitateruhime and I draw. Shitateruhime attacks!" Misaki declared

" No guard."

" Turn end."

**Misaki-Aichi**

**Hand: 4-3**

**Damage: 2-2**

**Field: Battle Maiden, Shitateruhime. Battle Maiden, Sahohime. Goddess of Trees, Jupiter - Empty. Blaster Blade Liberator. Empty**

**Empty. Battle Maiden, Amenohoakari. Orange Witch, Valencia - Liberator, Cheer Up Trumpeter. Future Liberator, Llew. Empty**

" I stand and draw. Your brave solitary white wings will help bring justice to the world! I ride... Solitary Liberator, Gancelot! I call... Cloudy Sky Liberator, Geriant and Liberator of Silence, Gallatin. Geriant attacks Jupiter!" Aichi declared

" Guard!"

" Gancelot attacks Sahohime!" Aichi declared

" No guard."

" Twin drive check. First check. Critical trigger! I give the power to Gallatin and the extra critical to Gancelot! Second check. No trigger." Aichi declared

" Damage check. First... Second... No trigger."

" Gallatin attacks Sahohime!" Aichi declared

" Guard!"

" Turn end."

**Misaki-Aichi**

**Hand: 2-3**

**Damage: 4-2**

**Field: Battle Maiden, Shitateruhime. Battle Maiden, Sahohime. Goddess of Trees, Jupiter - Liberator of Silence, Gallatin. Blaster Blade Liberator. Cloudy Sky Liberator, Geriant**

**Empty. Battle Maiden, Amenohoakari. Orange Witch, Valencia - Liberator, Cheer Up Trumpeter. Future Liberator, Llew. Empty**

" I stand and draw. The Regalia of Wisdom... Create everything using your powers and bring peace to the world with your light! I ride... Regalia of Wisdom, Angelica! I call... Witch of Prohibited Books, Cinnamon. Shitateruhime attacks Geraint!" Misaki declared

" No guard."

" Angelica attacks Gancelot!" Misaki declared

" No guard."

" Twin drive check. First... Second check... Critical trigger! I give the power to Jupiter and the extra critical to Angelica! Angelica's skill. If I'm attacking the Vanguard, I can soulcharge using her skill and a +1000 power. Amenohoakari has the same skill, if she's boosting the Vanguard, I can soulcharge one card." Misaki declared

" Damage check. First... Second check... Draw trigger! I give the power to Gancelot and I draw one card." Aichi declared

" Jupiter attacks Gancelot! Jupiter's skill, if I have a Vanguard with 'Regalia' in her name, she gains +3000 power!" Misaki declared

" No guard."

" Turn end."

**Misaki-Aichi**

**Hand: 2-3**

**Damage: 4-5**

**Field: Battle Maiden, Shitateruhime. Regalia of Wisdom, Angelica. Goddess of Trees, Jupiter - Liberator of Silence, Gallatin. Solitary Liberator, Gancelot. Empty**

**Witch of Prohibited Books, Cinnamon. Battle Maiden, Amenohoakari. Orange Witch, Valencia - Liberator, Cheer Up Trumpeter. Future Liberator, Llew. Empty**

" I stand and draw. I break ride with Solitary Liberator, Gancelot! Break Ride skill. I give +5000 power to three of my units. Gancelot gains +10000 power! I call... Blue Sky Liberator, Hengist! Hengist attacks Jupiter!" Aichi declared

" No guard."

" Hengist's skill. Counterblast. I draw one card. Gancelot attacks Angelica! Gancelot's skill! +2000 power! Llew' skill! +4000 power!" Aichi declared

" Guard! And especial intercept!"

" Twin drive check... First check... Second check... Heal trigger! I give the power to Gallatin and I recover one damage. Gallatin attacks Angelica!" Aichi declared

" No guard. Damage check. Draw trigger! I draw one card."

" Turn end."

**Misaki-Aichi**

**Hand: 1-5**

**Damage: 5-4**

**Field: Empty. Regalia of Wisdom, Angelica. Empty - Liberator of Silence, Gallatin. Solitary Liberator, Gancelot. Blue Sky Liberator, Hengist**

**Witch of Prohibited Books, Cinnamon. Battle Maiden, Amenohoakari. Orange Witch, Valencia - Liberator, Cheer Up Trumpeter. Future Liberator, Llew. Empty**

" I stand and draw. Aichi, let's see if you can defend against her. Your piercing light will bring all darkness back to the light! Break Ride! Regalia of Omniscience, Minerva! Break Ride skill! Soulblast! I draw two cards and Minerva gains +10000 power! Call! Witch of Wolves, Saffron and Battle Maiden, Shitateruhime! Grape Witch, Grappa's skill! When she is put into the Drop Zone from the Soul, I can soulcharge two cards. Minerva gains +2000 power when Regalia of Wisdom, Angelica is in the Soul! Here I go, Aichi! Shitateruhime attacks Hengist!" Misaki declared

" No guard."

" Minerva attacks Gancelot! Amenohoakari's skill. Soulcharge." Misaki declared

" Perfect guard!"

" Twin drive check. First... Second... Critical trigger! I give the power to Saffron and the critical to Minerva!" Misaki declared

_" Why would she give the extra critical to Minerva? Unless... It's possible, she hasn't released her Limit Break yet."_ Aichi thought

" Your omniscience will break through the limits even in the darkest days. Regalia of Omniscience, Minerva... Limit Break! I Counterblast one and Soulblast three and discard three cards with the name 'Genesis' and... Minerva stands again with a +5000 power!" Misaki declared

_" With another +5000 power and an extra critical... I need to get through this..."_ Aichi thought

" Saffron attacks Gallatin!" Misaki declared

" No guard."

" Get ready, Aichi! Minerva attacks Gancelot!" Misaki declared

" Guard!"

" Twin drive check... First... Second... No trigger. You still had potential guards. But, it left you with no more rear-guards and cards in your hand. Turn end." Misaki declared

**Misaki-Aichi**

**Hand: 2-0**

**Damage: 5-4**

**Field: Witch of Wolves, Saffron. Regalia of Omniscience, Minerva. Battle Maiden, Shitateruhime - Empty. Solitary Liberator, Gancelot. Empty**

**Witch of Prohibited Books, Cinnamon. Battle Maiden, Amenohoakari. Orange Witch, Valencia - Liberator, Cheer Up Trumpeter. Future Liberator, Llew. Empty**

" I stand and draw. Misaki-san, it's true that looking at my field, there isn't any front row rear-guards but... This card... will prove you wrong!" Aichi said, blue light glow in her eyes

_" Psyqualia?! Wait a minute... Can she even control it?" _Misaki thought

" Your spirit with your bonds of friendship will never break in the toughest times. Break Ride! Wolf Fang Liberator, Garmore!" Aichi declared

_" She was able to get Garmore in these circumstances... It's just like the Aichi we know." _Misaki thought

" Break Ride skill! Three of my units gain +5000 power! Garmore gains +10000 power! And my gathered heroes, come to this lonely soul once more! Garmore's Limit Break! I superior call from my deck! Liberator, Bagpipe Angel, Wingal Liberator and Liberator of Royalty, Phallon! Bagpipe Angel's skill! I give +2000 power to Llew and Garmore! Bagpipe Angel attacks Shitateruhime!" Aichi declared

" No guard."

" Garmore attacks Minerva! Garmore's skill! Wingal, please go back to the deck. Garmore gains +4000 power! Llew's skill! +4000 power!" Aichi declared

" 31000 power... No guard."

" Twin drive check. First... Second... No trigger." Aichi declared

" Damage check. No trigger."

**Misaki-Aichi**

**Hand: 2-2**

**Damage: 6-4**

**Field: Witch of Wolves, Saffron. Regalia of Omniscience, Minerva. Empty - Liberator of Royalty, Phallon. Solitary Liberator, Gancelot. Bagpipe Angel**

**Witch of Prohibited Books, Cinnamon. Battle Maiden, Amenohoakari. Orange Witch, Valencia - Liberator, Cheer Up Trumpeter. Future Liberator, Llew. Wingal Liberator**

" That was one great fight!" Naoki said

" It was really great, Sendou-san!" Shingo said

" Really? But it feels like the cards were all helping me. I think I should owe it to..." Aichi said, but she starting to collapse

" Hey, Aichi!" Naoki exclaimed and caught her

" H-Huh? My head hurts... I wonder why..." Aichi said

" Has this happen before?" Shingo ask

" I don't know... I don't remember..." Aichi replied

" Maybe you should rest." Naoki said

" I guess so." Aichi said

Naoki settled her on her bed as they left the room to let her rest.

* * *

They were outside her door and thought about it.

" I bet you guys sensed it." Leon said

" Yeah." Ren replied

" What do you mean?" Koutei ask

" Her Psyqualia activated in the middle of the fight. That means, it might be that she's slowly getting back her memories one by one." Misaki said

" But the more she uses Psyqualia, the more exhausted she gets." Kai added

" So that's why she almost fainted." Yuri said

" So you mean it's better if she stays away from anymore fights for now?" Gai ask

" No. She can still fight, as long as we don't exhaust her too much." Misaki replied

They sighed.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the room...

Aichi got up and barely managed to walk towards the drawers and opened it.

" Sensei... I finally found friends here. I'm happy. Where are you right now? Mizuki-sensei." Aichi said

* * *

And that's the end of this chapter! Sorry for the long update! I'm really, really sorry! Anyway, who is this Mizuki-sensei, Aichi is talking about? Find out soon! Bye bye! I'll see everyone in the next chapter!


End file.
